Dancing With The Blossoms
by EverKitsune
Summary: Zhou Yu and Lu Xun have been turned into girls. Will they ever find antidote to this poison? please r&r! unintentional yaoi in later chapters. Complete! Pairings: mostly cannon, but with very slight ZYxSC, LXxXC, LXxZhaoYun, and SSXxGN
1. The beginning

**Dancing with the blossoms**

**Author: Everkitsune**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty warriors belongs to Koei! Though I wish it was me…**

**This is the only time I shall say this: There are hints of yaoi and non cannon pairings in later chapters**

**Summary: Zhou Yu and Lu Xun are turned into girls--how shall Wu deal with this problem?**

**EDIT: I have fixed this chapter finally, sorry for my laziness!**

**Prologue**

Sima Yi smirked to himself as he watched his two men move into the Wu camp with his spyglass. He stood on top of an archery tower, "Good, all is going according to plan. Soon the two strategists of Wu, Zhou Yu and Lu Xun shall be too preoccupied to lead the Wu forces to victory."

"My Lord," An archer looked at Sima Yi questioningly, "Why not use this stealth to your advantage and poison them?" The man cringed at the evil look he was given for his question.

"Fool that would lead Wu into battle against Lord Cao Cao. This way shall be much more amusing to behold and they shall have absolutely no proof that it is us here in Wei." Sima Yi gave a smug smirk at the soldiers response. _And then...if all goes according to my ultimate design, he shall be mine._

"I-ah-understand sir," The archer quickly stepped back to his post with the other archers, all of which were murmuring to themselves and shaking their heads in disbelief. Sima Yi looked into the spy glass once again and smiled to himself, as his two sergeants made their way back to the Wei camp.

**Chapter One**

Zhou Yu rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the early morning sunlight coming in through his tent. He pushed the blankets off him and stood up from his bed. The Wu strategist could feel a strange taste in his mouth, so he poured himself a glass of water and downed it in a few gulps. He glanced in his mirror dazedly, fighting off the effects of sleep. His mind suddenly halted, and his eyes flew back to the mirror in amazement.

His eyes widened in disbelief as he stared back at a girl with dark hair and eyes. She wore the same outfit Zhou Yu had worn to bed. "What is this?" He dropped the cup and put a hand to his chest, feeling the one thing he knew was totally and utterly impossible to feel on a man. He barely registered the fact that his voice had changed to a higher pitched tone.

His scream could be heard throughout the camp.

Zhou Yu stepped backwards and collapsed on his bed, as he stared at his reflection in disbelief. The ultimate fact was, he had been transformed into a girl. Unless of course the pressure of command was finally getting to him and he had lost his mind. "Gods what has happened to me?" he whispered, as he heard a familiar voice outside his tent.

"Zhou Yu?" His sworn brother, Sun Ce threw back the tent flap and entered the tent. Zhou Yu jumped to his feet in surprise as Sun Ce's face turned down into an angry scowl"Who the hell are you? Where is Yu?" The Little Conqueror exclaimed, anger clouding his features. "If you've done anything to him, I swear I'll kill you, girl or not!!" He raised his tonfa and glared to prove his point.

Zhou Yu's eyes widened in alarm, as his Sun Ce started to charge towards him. "No Sun Ce! Stop! I am Zhou Yu!" He cried, before Sun Ce attacked him.

Sun Ce's eyes widened in shock, and he fell off balance, falling into a pile of scrolls. Zhou Yu's eyes narrowed in sudden anger and he shoved sun Ce away from them "Get off of those! If you ruin those, we'll lose our plan's for the next battle!"

Sun Ce scrambled off of the scrolls as the beautiful girl who claimed herself as Zhou Yu gathered them up and put them back neatly where they belonged. "Sun Ce, I know you have trouble controlling your actions, but if you don't take greater care of your surroundings, you will find yourself dead."

Sun Ce blinked, "Alright already, you win! I believe you okay? God, no one else has ever cared about those stupid scrolls but Yu and other smart ass strategists." Suddenly, they heard the scream of a young girl. "Zhou Yu?"

"Yes?" Zhou Yu stood, gazing at his sworn brother.

"Do you think that anyone else could have changed like you?" Sun Ce and Zhou Yu exchanged alarmed glances.

"Lu Xun," They gasped at the same time and together they ran to the young prodigy's tent.

**xXx**

Lu Xun stared at his reflection in horror, a strange girl with chestnut hair and a small, slender frame staring back at him with an equally astonished look. "This cannot be happening! This is impossible!" He covered his mouth as the female version of his own voice came out. He shut his golden eyes tightly, and turned away from the mirror. His breath escaped his mouth in short, quick gasps.

He ran out of his tent, heading for the only person he knew of that might be able to help him. His superior tactician- Lord Zhou Yu.

As he left his tent, however, he ran into a hard object and fell to the ground with a grunt. "Lu Xun?!" He looked up to see Sun Ce and gasped in terror.

"My Lord! I-I am sorry!" Lu Xun gasped, flushing with embarrassment. His eyes widened in astonished surprise as he glimpsed the beautiful woman next to his Lord's eldest son. "My Lord Zhou Yu!"

"Oh dear," Zhou Yu managed to spit out, "It appears we have quite a dilemma."

**TBC...**

**Please review!**


	2. Others discover

**My first review:**

**oh no, you're not out of character. ..and it's funny to think of that happening to them..hehe, please update soon...can't wait to read more about the silly things happening to them.-thank-you Wingsofeternity! You were my first reviewer! I recommend her wonderful stories to everyone!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Sun Ce looked from one strategist to the other, until he finally couldn't hold his glee any longer and doubled over with laughter. "Okay, okay! Even you two must admit that this is hilarious!"

The strategists both stared at their commander like he was insane. "Sun Ce, I think you got up too early," Zhou Yu shook his head, resting his head on his hand; he dragged the other two into Lu Xun's tent and started pacing restlessly. "Sun Ce, you could be serious for once in your life."

Sun Ce sat up and brushed himself off, looked at the two strategists, and delved into laughter once again. Lu Xun groaned, "My lord, when the other officers find out…it will be ten times worse than with him." He motioned his head towards their hysteric commander.

Zhou Yu sweat dropped, staring at his sworn brother worriedly, wondering randomly if he had enough oxygen. "Not only that, but the enemy force would take advantage of us if they find out, especially if they think this is distracting us, which, I'm afraid to say, it is." Zhou Yu looked at his new feminine body with distaste, as he voiced his thoughts to the young strategist and Sun Ce, who had finally quieted and was now listening with interest.

"My lord, what if the enemy force had something to do with this? We have an alliance with the Shu for the time being, but what if Cao Cao has something to do with this?" Lu Xun added his own thoughts to the pot of possibilities.

Sun Ce decided to add his own ideas, "Maybe Sima Yi has finally lost his mind?" The other two looked at Sun Ce startled. "Hey! It could happen!" He shrugged, grabbing a small vase and tossing it back and forth between his hands.

Lu Xun started, "My lord, please put that back, it was my mothers!" He started to get up, when a sound caught the attention of all three officers…the voice of someone they didn't really want to deal with right now. The voice of the infamous pirate, Gan Ning.

"Hey Lu Xun you in there? Come on!" Gan Ning yelled, pulling back the flap of the tent and sauntering in like he did this on a daily basis, "Come on man! Breakfast!" The pirate cried before his eyes focused on the scene before him. "Holy Buddha! What the hell is going on here!" The pirate yelped, staring from Lu Xun, to Zhou Yu, and back again. "Zhou Yu?" Gan Ning guessed and pointed at him.

"Yes Gan Ning, and that is Lu Xun," Zhou Yu nodded, before Gan Ning asked.

"Whoa, Lu Xun's a chick!" Gan Ning fell on the floor laughing. Lu Xun fell backwards on his pallet with a despairing look on his fair features. Bad enough being laughed at by a Supreme officer, worse yet to be laughed at by one ranked lower than you, one who also happens to be a friend.

Zhou Yu would have helped the young strategist, but unfortunately, he soon had a much bigger problem. All the officers in the red tent froze as they heard the voice of the youngest Qiao, Zhou Yu's wife, Xiao Qiao calling for her husband. "Heaven help me!" He cried, as his wife opened the tent flap.

"Lu Xun? Have you se-" Xiao Qiao's sweet voice floated over the group. Zhou Yu faced away from the door, praying to Buddha that she wouldn't see him. He loved her, truly, and had no idea what affect this would have on her….if she found out that she was married to a woman. At that he felt a shudder run down his spine, like someone pouring water down his spine. "Lu Xun is that you?" Zhou imagined the look on her face, startled, and yet trying to stay calm for the young officer's sake.

"My lady Qiao…"Lu Xun began, but he was cut off by Xiao's gasp of surprise.

"Z-Zhou Yu?" She quietly moved towards the much more slender form of her husband. Zhou Yu closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, hanging his head and turning defeated to his wife. Sun Ce even averted his eyes from the horrible look of defeat on his sworn brother's face.

"Xiao…." He bowed his head in shame, she did not deserve anything of this sort, "Forgive me, in this state I shall not be much of a husband to you." The room was in complete silence for a minute, all eyes trained on the married couple.

Then, everyone heard a sound they did not expect, Xiao was giggling! Laughing! Of all of them, Zhou Yu must have been the most surprised of all, although, he fought to keep his face from showing it….failing miserably. "Zhou Yu! You think I would leave you just because something has changed you into the opposite gender (this got laughs from Sun Ce and Gan Ning)? My dear, you are mistaken, I think this will be wonderful means to make both you and Lu Xun lovely Generals of War!"

"What!" The two strategists cried in unison.

* * *

** Two in one day! And now it's really late, so I must stop here. Please review! And sorry for grammatical errors!**


	3. Prepare for battle!

**Reviewer responses are now posted at the end of the story for reader convieneince, please accept my ppology if this bothers you! And heres the Chapter!  
**

**Chapter Three**

Zhou Yu sighed; fiddling with the sleeve of is shirt red and white dress that had been forced on him by his wife. Lu Xun fared no better, for though his dress was a little different, it still had the same color design. Xiao Qiao smiled happily at her husband, and opened the door to the meeting/ dining hall. Sun Ce and Gan Ning had already entered and most likely everyone knew of their plight by now.

"And now, I am pleased to announce the new…" Zhou Yu heard Sun Ce announcing their arrival to the whole room, and groaned. Lu Xun was behind him, so he would not be the first to fall to such shame. What had he done to disserve this level of tyranny? "Zhou Yu and Lu Xun!" Sun Ce grinned cockily, as his sworn brother and the young strategist entered.

The chatter stopped immediately, as soon as everyone saw them, even Sun Jian stared. Zhou Yu could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, as he pushed Lu Xun back behind him, slowly backing out of the room. "No way! You're joking! That is not Zhou Yu! Last time I checked, Zhou Yu was a boy!" Lu Meng cried, shouting at Sun Ce. 'Thank heaven they haven't seen Lu Xun yet,' Zhou Yu thought, as he bowed his head and pushed Lu Xun back farther from the room, as he himself backed away.

"Oh really Lu Meng? Well, how is it then that I found her in Zhou Yu's room, dressed in _his_ night clothes, and panicking about some stupid battle strategies scrolls that I fell on!" Sun Ce yelled right back, proving his point to Shang Xiang and Da Qiao, who both clapped hands over their mouths to keep they're laughter from the ears of the other officers.

Zhou Yu's face began to heat up, as the officers started laughing. 'Well, there's no stopping them from knowing now….' Then Gan Ning reached over and grabbed Lu Xun from behind him, bringing him out into the open for all to see. 'Oh no….'

Lu Xun and everyone else in the room gasped in surprise. If this was Lu Xun, he was Shorter than he was when he was a boy, and that was really short. (A/n: no seriously guys, Lu Xun is very light, I was playing him in dw4, and Xu Zhu smacked him with that big mace of his, and Lu Xun went flying, I mean he was outa' there!) "Okay, now, this is Lu Xun everyone!" Gan Ning shouted, for the room to hear.

* * *

Zhou Yu Placed a delicate hand on his head, as he explained _again _that he had no idea what had happened, unless of course it was an enemy trick of some kind. Immediately he had said Zhuge Liang but Lu Xun disagreed, saying that they were allies at the moment, was there really a reason for them to do this?

"He may be tired of you always trying to outdo him Zhou Yu," Xiao said softly. She noticed, as did everyone in Wu, that Zhou Yu and Zhuge Liang were great rivals, and Zhou Yu was always trying, usually succeeding, to outdo Zhuge Liang.

"Maybe its Sima Yi," Sun Shang Xiang suggested, taking a seat between her oldest brother and her father, Sun Jian.

"I agree, Sima Yi is one to weaken the enemy in a certain way, like now, to attack." Lu Xun said.

"Also," Zhou Yu stood and started pacing, a nervous habit he had developed over time. "Sima Yi, if it really is him, most likely could have done this because he knew it would preoccupy us enough so that he would be free to attack us, and we would be lax and unprepared." Zhou Yu turned to Sun Jian and bowed his head, "My lord, with all due respect, I believe we should prepare ourselves for an attack."

Sun Jian nodded at Zhou Yu, before turning back to the table of officers. "That we shall do, but this must be done quietly, and it must be done fast as well, I do believe, however, that a raiding party should attack the enemies' front lines, the kingdom of Wu is not one to fall without a fight! Nor will it fall to these disgraceful Wei!" Sun Jian slammed his fist on the table, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Yes sir!" They all filed out, except Sun Ce, Zhou Yu and Sun Shang Xiang. Lu Xun left to help prepare the battlements and store the supplies, in case of siege.

"Hey Pop? Can we be in the raiding party?" Sun Ce asked, getting up when Sun Jian did.

Sun Jian looked at the three officers, you could say they were all his children, Zhou Yu _was_ basically family. He sighed, "Fine, But be careful, do not get yourselves killed do you understand me?"

"Yeah, duh."

Yes my lord."

"Of course!" As Zhou Yu was about to leave, Sun Jian called him over.

"Listen Zhou Yu, I want you to take care, there are certain enemy general's that might try to take you as their 'prize'."

Zhou Yu laughed bitterly, "Don't worry my lord, no one is going to take me." He bowed and left, making his way to his tent, avoiding the other generals as he was not in the mood for them now, they had to prepare for battle.

Sima Yi entered Cao Cao's quarters with all the urgency in the world. "My lord, Wu's defenses are weakened at the moment, this would be the most valuable time to attack, we do not have much time if we are to catch Wu off guard."

Cao Cao turned to his adviser with a frown on his face. "Sima Yi what do you mean?" He frowned, setting down his wine glass on his golden desk.

"My lord, Wu's strategists are preoccupied, to much so to come up with a good scheme of attack." Sima Yi sneered, putting his fan in front of his face to hide his smirk.

"Is that all the answer I will get from you?"

"Yes, at the moment, and you shall find out what I'm talking about when we attack."

"Fine!" Cao Cao bellowed, standing and walking down the steps. "We shall attack them immediately. Alert the other officers, and start mobilizing the army! Wu will fall tomorrow under the Iron Fist of Wei!"

* * *

**This one isn't that long either…sorry guys…just found a good spot for a cliffie and went with it! And don't worry, Lu Xun will be going to, I would never leave him out! **

**Review Responses:**

**blitz: yes, they are quite lovely aren't they? Don't worry…Xiao Qiao wont let Zhou Yu go to war without looking beautiful! Thank-you so much for reviewing!**

**firesaddle**** really now? That's a lot of laughing! Lol! Don't worry, I love doing battles, the one coming up will be particular fun! Thanks!**

**WindsOfEternity****: Oh yes, of course they will be fighting, like I said to Firesaddle, they will be in the battle, and they will be 'beautiful!' **

**Sideways: LOL! Thanks!**

* * *

**Please review! And thanks for reading! **

**('-')**


	4. Bursting through the Flames

**Enjoy! ****  
**

**Chapter Four**

Zhou Yu paced in his tent, running his hands through his hair, getting a finger caught on the headband he lowered his hands, relieving the finger of its capture. Instead he folded his hands behind his back. "We need a way to lower the enemy's defenses quickly and easily." He thought to himself, another habit he had picked up from working as Wu's head strategist. "Gan Ning could do it…after all, he was a pirate. If we could get him to scale the enemies wall and start a fire, which would increase our success. Wei has already started to get ready for a battle…they must have been the ones who did…_this_." He winced, surveying his feminine body in the mirror, before going back to pacing.

"Zhou Yu? You in there bro?" Sun Ce called, flipping back the flap and entering. His eyes fell immediately on his sworn brother and he smiled cockily, "Should I call you sis now, wouldn't that be more fitting?" Zhou Yu narrowed his deep brown eyes at him, returning to his pacing.

"Really Sun Ce, we are about to go into a battle, have a little more concentration. I would hate for you to die today or tomorrow, at least survive past your father." Zhou Yu chided, his continuous pacing never faltering.

"Okay then, battle, and don't get yourself killed." Sun Ce said to himself. "There, I concentrated! So, what are you thinking about?" He threw himself on his sworn brother's pallet, watching Zhou Yu pace, twirling a tonfa in his hand.

"Battle strategies Sun Ce, so we can win this battle. We need Gan Ning to set fire to the enemy camp, where is he? Also, we shall need to place archers in the woods; Huang Gai will be needed to lead them. He is a good marks man, we can place traps of oil on the ground, and when his bombs hit, the damage to the enemy ranks shall be tremendous. Lu Xun shall lead the infantry, and Lu Meng shall be the main defense." He turned around and looked into Sun Ce's eyes, noting his approval. "And You, Sun Shang Xiang, and I shall raid the enemy camp, after the flames have been lit."

"Sounds good to me, lets tell Pop about the plan and YOU need to get ready."

Gan Ning was deathly quiet. Not even the bells which he wore about his neck made a sound. With his sword between his teeth, he scales the wall of the enemy camp. The guard's above him had no idea he was there, it was so early in the morning that it was still dark. _'My old pirate skills are coming in handy after all,'_ He thought silently to himself, as he hunched beneath the top of the wall, waiting for the guard to pass. _'Come on ya' freakin' man or I'll kill ya' now!'_ He could feel his grip starting to slip, as the guard finally walked off. Swinging silently onto the platform, he unslung his bow and took out an arrow. _'Now to light it, and send this camp into flames!'_

He smirked, seeing a torch about five feet from him, and dipped the tip in the oil and fire. Aiming toward a tent, he let the arrow fly. Anyone watching would have seen a quick streak of light, and nothing more. He knew three people who were watching, as he grinned cockily, looking at the tent burst up in flames, as he slung his bow and leapt off the wall, hearing the shrieks of soldiers as praise for his carnage.

He disappeared into the woods, so the enemy would not see who started the fire_. 'And so, Wu starts the battle, not that damned Cao Cao!' _he shouldered his blade and sauntered back through the wood's, hearing the soft clopping of three horses on the path.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Ce, and Zhou Yu waited patiently for the flaming arrow to appear in the sky. Or at least Zhou Yu waited patiently; Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce both were pacing aside their black horses restlessly. Normally Zhou Yu would be the only one pacing, though he failed to notice it when he did. Personally, they all preferred white horses, but for this raid to succeed, they had to have black ones. Zhou Yu was growing attached to the young this young steed's spirit, if he was lucky, he would be able to keep the horse for use in later battles.

"Come on you lazy pirate! What are you doing?" Sun Shang Xiang cried heatedly, idly fiddling with the reins of her horse. Sun Ce glanced at his little sister from where he was pacing, swinging his Tonfa's at his side.

Zhou Yu sighed, keeping his eyes on the night sky. He stubbornly refused to wear the _dress_ his wife had wanted him to wear for war. Instead, he was dressed in his usual battle garb. It was slightly baggy on him, but he didn't mind too much, as long at it didn't hinder his fighting. A streak of light suddenly flew threw the sky, and he kicked his horse into motion. "Come! It has been lit!"

The three General's galloped down the small rise they were on, down the path and towards the fiery mass that was the Wei camp. Zhou Yu quickly threw a cloth over his steed's glistening eyes, as he and his comrades flew over the burning gate and into the burning camp. "Hah!" He plunged his sword into the chest of a frightened soldier before the man could run.

"We're under attack!" He heard the frantic screams of the soldiers around him. He swung his sword and eliminated two more of the soldiers. He cut off a man's shriek with a simple swipe of his blade.

"Oh yeah! This is great, action at last!" Sun Ce cried, whipping his Tonfa's about him and ending several soldiers' life with a simple blow about him. He laughed viciously, as a tower collapsed in front of him, the noise scaring the horse into rearing on its hind legs. Sun Ce grabbed the reins and slashed another brave soldier.

"Huh!" Sun Shang Xiang threw her Golden Chakram's from her, slicing up a few bodies as they returned to their awaiting mistress. "We could wipe out half the army at the pace we're going!" She cried, slashing the spearhead of a soldier with her right chakram and slicing his head away.

"This is just a quick in and out! Don't stay in one place for long!" Zhou Yu called, taking a glance behind him, seeing Zhang He, a General he had hoped to avoid, coming towards them. "Not good! Zhang He's unit is heading our way, move out!" He said, slashing more soldiers, turning his horse around and galloping straight for the General.

"Zhou Yu! What are you doing!" Sun Ce made to dash after his sworn brother. He turned too quickly, however, and his horse reared, throwing its rider and dashing away. He felt a spasm of pain as he hit the ground, singing his hair and arm on a piece of burning wood.

"Sun Ce!" Sun Shang Xiang cried, turning her blinded horse around and trotting toward her older brother. "Jump on! We need to get Zhou Yu!" He leapt on the horse as it ran by, and she kicked the midnight colored horse into a gallop.

Zhou Yu read the surprise on Zhang He's face as he flew by, bringing the sword down and leaving a stinging blow on the young General's chest. He heard the cry of pain and metal clashing with metal, before he commanded his faithful horse to leap a burning log of wood, its high flames slightly singing his clothing and hair, before he was threw the wall of flames and out of the chaos.

He heard the galloping of hooves behind him, as Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Ce came into vision beside him. "What was that! Don't you realize you could have been killed!" Sun Ce snapped, glaring at his sworn brother.

"Of course, but, it was only a _probability_ of death going that way, it was an _inescapable _death fleeing the other way. Sun Ce stared dumbfounded at him.

"What do you mean?" Sun Shang Xiang asked, a puzzled expression on her face as she relaxed her hold on the reins.

"If you surprise the enemy, such as heading right for him instead of running away, they would stop and the thought they had been thinking at the time would have been eliminated for long enough so that you could get away safely. Do you understand?" Zhou Yu asked, uncovering his horses eyes, now that the danger was gone.

Sun Shang Xiang nodded, "It makes sense….in a strange way," she nodded, and looked behind her. "They're following us…I think Cao Cao is with them." She turned back around to see a rare smile grace Zhou Yu's face.

"That's what we want right?" Sun Ce asked, looking around as well, and noting the fact that a man with a beard was coming up fast.

"Yes, it is exactly what we want." Zhou Yu urged his horse to a gallop, to make the ploy seem believable. Shang Xiang followed his example, and they raced passed the gate, they all noted how all the forces were ready for battle, the soldiers had confident looks on their faces, someone had boosted their morale.

Zhou Yu pulled his horse along side Lu Xun's own and dropped the reins, the horse made a soft noise, keeping still for his master. Loading and raising his bow towards the sky, he drew back the string and waited for a command from Lu Meng. He heard a whisper of praise from behind him, immediately recognizing the voice as Sun Jian's. He nodded silently, as all of the archer's and Generals mimicked him, not making a sound.

Lu Meng raised his arm and gave it a quick flick, sending a flood of unlit arrows into the graying sky. They heard several cries of pain and final shrieks of death, as arrows hit from both the front and the sides. A large _boom _filled the air as Huang Gai threw a bomb on the oil traps, sending the enemy forces into a blazing array of confusion and heat.

"Charge!" Lu Xun's young, newly feminine voice could be heard, and the forces flooded out of the gates, the flames lit up the sky. Zhou Yu found himself galloping towards a wall of flame once again, and with a shout, he and his loyal steed jumped threw the wall of fire.

The horse gave a great whinny as a sword launched itself into its chest, throwing its rider forward onto the grass. Zhou Yu winced as he hit the ground, looking into the great bottomless pits of the horses eyes, he saw the light die in its eyes, its fiery spirit struggling to hang on, it drew itself up on its hind legs and gave what sounded like a roar, catching its killer in the chest and kicking the man into the group of soldiers, before it dropped to the ground and heaved one last laborious breath.

Zhou Yu's headband was lost in the fire, making his hair spill onto his face. The horse's killer was Cao Cao; he recognized the sword sticking from the horse's chest. He took it out of the chest with one almighty tug and threw it at the Wei commander's feet. "Go back where you came from, Wei filth." His rage was tremendous. He had grown fond of the steed's abilities, and had hoped to use it more often.

Instead of leaving, Cao Cao laughed, getting up his feet and picking up his sword. "You really think a mere maiden is going to stop me from taking over Wu!" As a reply, Zhou Yu launched himself at Cao Cao, catching the leader of guard, slashing his chest.

"No Cao Cao, you have met me on many occasions." He whispered in the enemy Commander's ear, as they crossed blades, now having a stalemate battle. Zhou Yu could feel his strength ebbing, and Cao Cao gained the upper hand, as the strategist's strength failed him. Cao Cao was able to bring the flat of his sword down on the Zhou Yu's shoulder, before the man was stabbed in the abdominal area by his own lunge, for Zhou Yu had turned his blade down, reading Cao Cao's moved perfectly.

"Ungh!" Cao Cao grunted, "Retreat!" He shouted, staggering back and starting back towards the camp, followed by what was left of the troop's that had accompanied him. Zhou Yu collapsed on the soil, the satisfaction of victory diminishing in a cloud of intense pain from his shoulder, as the world around him blackened and disappeared into darkness.

* * *

**Ah, How wonderful of a chapter! I hope the characters are still in character, and I hope you still enjoyed it! **

**Review responses:**

**GanSing: Thank-you so much! You really believe so? I tried not to distinguish too much between love and simple duty….I'm glad you enjoyed:o)**

**Sideways: Oh no, you get what everyone else does, you will have to determine the pairings as you read:o)**

**Bebe Gurrl: Lol! Thanks:o)**

**Isarandel:Bows dramatically: Thank-you so much:o)**

**WindsOfEternity: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this! I really love your honest feedback:o)**

**Firesaddle: well, as you could see, Gan Ning played a special part in this, just for you! Thank-you so much for reviewing:o)**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this! Don't worry, there will be more Lu Xun in the next chapter, I promise:o)**

**Please Review!**


	5. The Banquet

**Disclaimer is in the first chapter! **

**Review responses at the bottom of the chapter for your convenience! **

**Chapter 5 (already…I just broke a record!)**

"Zhou Yu, we need to set your shoulder back in place, it's been dislocated." Zhou Yu heard Sun Quan's voice as he groggily awakened. Hearing the word's, his eyes snapped open, finding himself being held up by someone, and someone else kneeling next to him. Not really registering the voice, he nodded, feeling the numbing pain in his entire right torso area; not conscious enough to notice where the pain was centered.

"Hang tight bro, this is gonna hurt me more than it will you," He heard Sun Ce's voice, and he turned his head, looking hazily at his sworn brother as he grabbed his throbbing arm gently. With a quick tug, Sun Ce popped the dislocated joint out of its dislocated socket, wincing at Zhou Yu's cry of agony, and relocated it into its proper joint. "There, it wasn't that bad, was it?" He smiled faintly, picking Zhou Yu up and swiftly jogging back to the camp, Sun Quan following close behind, a concerned look on his face.

Sun Ce entered his friend's tent and laid him on his bed. He had returned to unconsciousness again. "Quan, please go get Shang Xiang….we need her to dress his wound's….after all, she is a girl…and he is in a girls body…it wouldn't be right…" Sun Quan left, a slight smile on his lips, as Sun Ce looked at Zhou Yu awkwardly. "Don't worry Zhou Yu, we'll find a way to fix both you and Lu Xun and get you back to normal! But first, these wounds need dressing." He dressed a burn on Zhou Yu's arm with water from his water skin and wrapped it with bandages from the healing supplies.

Sun Shang Xiang entered, breathing heavily, and beamed at Sun Ce. "Don't worry Ce; I'll get him patched up in no time!" Sun Ce, with a quick pat on his sister's head for good measure, laughing at her glare, left the tent.

* * *

Lu Xun glowered at the outfit Da Qiao had given him, fully resenting the banquet tonight. First, he never really liked them; second, everyone would be drunk, including himself, and did he mention he was in the opposite sex? 

He gave a resentful sigh-unfortunately when you had a friend like Gan Ning; it was pretty hard not to get drunk. And, since every banquet was he'd on a barge, it was pretty easy to get knocked into the water….especially when your drunk….just like last time…he frowned, remembering when Gan Ning had pushed both him and his own self into the water.

Struggling into the floor length dress with red colored sleeves, a white torso and bottom, and a sort of high collar, he looked in the mirror, groaning at the body he was, unfortunately, getting used to. It was a day after the battle; they had all decided to wait for Zhou Yu to wake up from his encounter with 'The King of Chaos.' Heaving a sigh, he headed towards the tent door, only to be shoved back by Gan Ning, his pirate friend, as he rushed into the door, a terrified look on his face, holding Sun Shang Xiang's headband in his hand, and hid behind the startled Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun, don't let her know I'm here!" Gan Ning looked at the door terrified, making Lu Xun sigh, again, and walk out of his tent, leaving his pirate friend alone. "Hey! Don't leave me here!" Gan Ning raced after his little buddy, forgetting that Sun Shang Xiang was chasing him, a bad mistake.

"There you are!" Gan Ning froze, hearing the familiar voice of a certain princess. He turned quickly on his heel, hiding the red headband behind his back. Lu Xun stood off to the side, watching as Sun Shang Xiang walked towards them heatedly.

"Oh! Hello there Shang Xiang! How are you today?" Gan Ning backed away, his voice increasingly nervous.

"Xingba! Where is my headband!" Lu Xun looked at her face, distorted in anger, as she growled at the pirate.

"What head band? I don't see any headband!" Gan Ning squeaked, laughing nervously, "Princess, you must take better care of your things, losing them so quickly!" He turned tail and ran, as Shang Xiang charged at him, him screaming at the top of his lungs, and her cursing at him. Lu Xun giggled, before clapping a hand over his mouth and looking around wildly, hoping that no one heard that.

Zhou Yu! Come on out! Its time to go!" He heard Xiao Qiao's young voice calling. He heard the muffled voice of someone inside a tent. Assuming it was Zhou Yu, he made his way over to the elder strategist's tent.

"Xiao no please no!" He heard the distinguished feminine voice of his Commander beg as he neared the tent and stopped, wondering if he should just wait here, or go in….It wasn't polite to just barge into someone's tent, although people did it all the time to _him_.

"Oh come on Zhou Yu! You look good!" Lu Xun flinched at this, _'what had she forced her husband into now?'_ He looked down at his own outfit, _'I better not ask…..'_ There was a lot of shuffling and movement in the tent. "Zhou Yu Your going to break it! Get down!" Xiao Qiao sounded on the verge of tears.

"Xiao I'd rather not go to this banquet if you don't mind!" Zhou Yu protested. Suddenly Lu Xun heard a 'slap' and a yelp of pain, and then the tent flap opened, and Xiao Qiao appeared, dragging an unwilling Zhou Yu, who was nursing the side of his face, by the collar of his dress.

Xiao Qiao looked startled, seeing Lu Xun standing a little way from the tent, and dropped Zhou Yu, who was gave an undignified strangled noise. "Oh hello Lu Xun! I was just getting Zhou Yu out so we could leave for the banquet!" She giggled, as Zhou Yu stood up, brushing his white sleeves (which had red flower designs on them, and the white skirt, which had also had the beautiful patterns on it), blushing madly.

"Well _my dear_, I would have come more willingly, if you had let me dress as I felt fit to dress!" He glowered at Lu Xun, "What are you doing outside the tent, may I ask?"

Lu Xun bowed, "I was simply coming to accompany you and your wife to the boat, as Gan Ning is preoccupied at the moment, and Lord Lu Meng is already there, forgive me for the intrusion."

Zhou Yu sighed, starting off to the barge, "No, forgive me Lu Xun; I have been preoccupied lately…" Zhou Yu trailed off, as Xiao pulled on his hand to get him moving, as the party boat was getting ready to sail. "All right, let's just go to the banquet and get it over with."

"Hey Yu! Come on! Dance with us!" a drunk Sun Ce staggered to the table where Zhou Yu sat, his face passive, a glass of wine in front of him. Sun Ce pulled on his brother's arm, tripped, and fell on Zhou Yu with a yelp of surprise. Zhou Yu's eyes widened in alarm, and he threw himself, the chair and Sun Ce backwards onto the floor.

"Sun Ce! Get off of me you intoxicated idiot!" Zhou Yu screeched, as a bunch of officers, including Sun Jian and even Xiao Qiao turned to them, laughing at Zhou Yu's surprise. Even Sun Ce was laughing, as his drunken friend stood, only to stumble backwards and fall on his butt next to him, laughing, as only a drunk person could.

"Come on Zhou Yu! It's fun to get drunk and party!" Sun Ce chortled, laying on his back and looking up at the stars….which were turning and twisting in his drunken vision. "Look Zhou Yu! The stars do move!" Zhou Yu stood and groaned, looking at his sworn brother on the wooden floor of the boat. He started to walk away, when a shrill scream pierced the air, followed by a splash.

"Now what?" Zhou Yu and those who heard the sound started over to where it happened. 'Gan Ning probably fell over board _again_' he sighed, matching pace with Sun Jian.

"So, how are you enjoying the banquet?" Sun Jian asked.

"The same as the other ones….well, the same unless you count this," Zhou Yu gestured to his body.

Sun Jian looked thoughtful, taking a sip of wine from his cup. "Yes, that would make anyone have trouble…."

The intoxicated Gan Ning took up the frantic Lu Xun in his arms and grinned. "Now, drink the wine, or we'll throw you overboard!" He staggered around a little, and Lu Xun was forced to grab the pirates bell's to keep from falling.

Lu Xun glared at the ex-pirate, who held him captive in his arms, gagging on the foul smell of his breath. "Never shall I drink such a foul drink again, now put me down Gan Ning!"

"As you wish," Gan Ning smirked, and threw Lu Xun over the edge. The young strategist gave a shriek of surprise and fell into the water with an almighty splash. By the time other officers had arrived to the sound, he was cursing Gan Ning, who was laughing so hard he was on the ground.

**Ill leave it there….I think this is a good spot…..**

**Review responses:**

**GanSing: I know! I cried for the horsie! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sydon: Okay! Thanks for catching that…I was to caught up in the story….even when I was proofreading…I really need some better proofreading skills….thanks for reviewing!**

**Kenzy: I have something even better up these sleeves of mine…look right look left! Here comes mischief! Thanks for reviewing!**

**WindsOfEternity: More humor? Coming right up my friend! Thankies!**

**Sideways: hmmm don't worry, I haven't made you wait forever yet…have I? Thanks bunches!**

**firesaddle: Oh don't worry, Zhang He will say 'beautiful' soon enough!**

**Isarandel: thanks so much! I'll try hard to 'keep it up!'**

**Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Please review!**


	6. Abducted

**I'm so very sorry for keeping you guys waiting! I'm so horrible::hits self on head: im so horrible! And I'm so sorry, the last chapter had lots of people confused, as the separation lines didn't work, im so sorry about that! Any way, enough of this, you've waited long enough for the next chapter...so here it is!**

**You guys KNOW I don't own it right? **

**Chapter six**

A few days after the banquet, Zhou Yu moved around the camp with a first class scowl on his face. Soldiers scattered out of the way as the enraged officer as fast as they could for fear of being sliced in half. It was easy to see WHY Zhou Yu was enraged, glaringly obvious in fact. Maybe it was his hair, yes, it must be because his hair was, in fact, six or seven inches shorter. He flung the tent flap to Sun Ce's tent open in a fit of rage. "CE!"

The young lord jumped, "y-yes Yu?" Ce stared at the enraged strategist with fearful eyes as Zhou Yu advanced until he was nose to nose with the little conqueror.

"You cut my hair didn't you?" Zhou Yu whispered in a hushed yet icy cold voice. Sun Ce shook his head from side to side violently.

"Never! I like it when your hair is long!" mentally he thought to himself. 'So I can yank it...' He shrunk back as Zhou Yu's eyes became dialated with anger.

"Then who did?" The voice made Sun Ce flinch away as though burned.

"I don't know...maybe Ling Tong?" Zhou Yu simply glared. Sun Ce shrugged.

"He's been pulling pranks on everyone lately, just two days ago he took all of Lu Xun's undergarments and did something with them, who knows what..."

Zhou Yu sighed, the tension slipping away and backed up to sit on Ce's bed. "Sorry Ce...its just all the stuff that has been going on lately...its giving me an even shorter fuse than usual.

"You can say that again..." Se whimpered, cross-legged on the floor. He stared at Zhou Yu's outfit, noticing it for the first time. "Yu...what are you wearing?" His friend's attire for the day consisted of a red skin tight shirt, and red and pink shorts with flowers on them. "Wait...Did Shang Xiang lend it to you?"

"Yes," Zhou Yu said flatly, running a hand through his now short hair.

"Oh, okay," Sun Ce managed to squeak out, looking at the floor of his bed. For a long moment all was silent in the room, until there was a rumbling noise from Sun Ce's stomach. The eldest son of Sun Jian laughed. "I guess it's time for breakfast..."

Zhang He caressed the silky black locks lovingly, the sheared ends poking at him slightly. "Oh, beautiful flower! How I long for you!" he cried, taking out an undergarment that he had stolen from another beautiful girl from Wu the other night. "How I long to caress their sweet flesh! Kiss their rosy lips, feel their beautiful breath upon my face!" He sighed unhappily, "If I don't get one of those girls, I am going to go insane!" Zhang He sighed again, pouting sadly. "If only one of them was bathing now!" He suddenly heard the rippling of water beneath him where he sat in a tree, overlooking the Wu camp's bathing area.

He looked, and to his surprise and delight he saw the young girl whom he stole the underwear from undressed and wading into the water, unknowingly showing off her beautiful body to him. Zhang He's eyes simply gleamed with anticipation, and all the other things he had lifted fell from his hands with a soft 'swish.' Zhang He's body followed lightly after, landing on the ground with a soft thud. He would have this beautiful girl, and he would love her, and cherish her, and do all those pleasing sensations that no one in Wu could ever accomplish for her in Wu. He would make her his beauty. His little joy, is treasure.

Zhang He had turned obsessive, like he always does when face to face with beautiful things. He watched her with his golden eyes as she washed her short hair, apparently deep in thought. That was fine with him, he liked the dreamy look she had on her face, it made his heart flutter pleasantly.

She stood up...now was his chance! Swiftly, like a bird, he flew from the bushes and grasped her, one hand covering her mouth the other securely around her slim chest. She screamed inside his hand, wriggling in his grasp, but to know avail. He would not let go of the precious beauty now.

Lu Xun screamed inside the hand writhing around in the man's grasp uselessly. "Shush beauty, soon we will be someplace much more comfortable." Zhang He, Lu Xun recognized that voice anywhere, cooed, caressing his waist as they ran towards the Wei camp.

The young strategists blood ran cold and he gasped, feeling a hand on his breast. He shrieked then, only for it to be muffled by the hand in front of his mouth. "Don't worry my dear, I'll take good care of you."

They entered the Wei camp fifteen minutes later, Lu Xun getting stares the whole way to Zhang He's tent. Ashamed of his nakedness, Lu Xun tried to hide it as best he could. Zhang He tossed the boy heedlessly on his fluffy bed, and took out a chain. One end the shackled to the bed post, and the other he shackled to Lu Xun's foot. "No trying to run now," Zhang He grinned in a perverted way, and left the tent suddenly.

Lu Xun stared after him for a moment before his thought's finally caught up with him. "Oh my god! I have to get out of here!" Lu Xun cried, moving forward to try and take the chain off. Then he remembered he was naked. "I can't wander around the countryside unclothed!" The young strategist shivered, and very suddenly, tears bust from his eyes. "Why is all this happening!" He asked no one, It just isn't air!" He cried, big watery tears fell down his eyes as he sat, huddled on a big, strange fluffy bed cut off from his friends. Who knows what was going to happen to him now! He viciously wiped the tears away, sniffing. He had to be optimistic! It didn't matter if whatever had turned him into a girl was starting to make him act more and more girly as time went on. Maybe he could get a lead on the suspect and get the antidote while he was here...but first...

_He had to do with Zhang He._

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it's short...but I'm tired, and I wanted to leave it here...I think it's a good place...and sorry, I can't respond to your reviews any more...because I heard somewhere just recently, that it wasn't allowed to respond the way I had been...I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! And Thank-you all so very much for reviewing! It makes me so happy! Thank-you, Thank-you::bows: Please review and tell me what you think...and tell me what pairings you want...please! I'll even bend for slight yaoi, although the pairings are going to be cannon mainly, I'll add a some things for anyone who wants the yaoi, if you want. Just please, tell me pairings...And I NEED IDEAS! I'm desperate here::whimpers:**


	7. short strategists

Dancing with the Blossoms

Chapter seven

"Ce how could you do that to my Yuie bear!" Xiao Qiao cried, running her hand through Zhou Yu's short hair. She draped her arms around Zhou Yu's neck and squeezed tightly, succeeding in cutting off his air supply. The strategist, unable to take in enough breath to talk, let alone keep his heart in motion, just rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Oh com on! Why is everyone blaming me?" Sun Ce asked defensively, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at the food on his plate scowling. But then he smiled. "If it was me," Sun Ce leaned over the table and grabbed some of Zhou Yu's silky black locks, "I'd have left only a little in the center and shaved everything else off."

Zhou Yu gasped and pulled away, "You wouldn't!" Only to regret it moment's later when Xiao Qiao squeezed harder on his abused neck.

"No! Sun Ce you're lucky I don't make you bald!" she cried cutting Zhou Yu's oxygen off completely. Sun Ce grinned cockily.

"Oh yeah? And your lucky I don't take my knife and cut off your little pig tails!" Ce took out his knife and made a slicing gesture with it. "I'm sure we can make a wig out of it, since all these people are going bald lately, right Huang Gai?" Sun Ce elbowed the old general next to him laughing.

Huang Gai chuckled, "Kid's these days...You know when I was your age I had a full head of hair!" Sun Ce chuckled.

"You? Young? No way! I cant imagine the great Huang Gai being under fifty!"

Xiao Qiao squealed, "Sun Ce you're a horrible meanie!" She threw her rice bowl and hit Sun Ce full in the face. Ce made a 'gack' noise as he fell backwards off his chair and clattered to the ground. He hopped up a moment later, wiping rice off his face.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" he loaded his arm's with Meat buns and threw them at the dodging bullet called Xiao Qiao. And missed, hitting Zhou Yu more times than none.

"Ce!" Zhou Yu cried picking up a bowl of soup and tossing it Sun Ce's way, smacking Huang Gai in the chest. Everyone stopped dead, staring at the old general as he picked up the bowl off of his chest, grabbed a napkin and slowly wiped himself off. Then he looked up and chuckled.

"It's been a while since Wu has had a food fight," The general piked up two bowls of soup, send one at Ce, hitting the little conqueror in the face, making him topple over, and the other hitting Zhou Yu in the chest, succeeding in knocking him into the tent wall, and sending noodles and broth all over the floor.

"Yuie bear!" Xiao cried, then turned to face Huang Gai crossly. "How dare you hurt my Zhou Yu! I'm gonna beat you up now!"

"Bring it on pipsqueak!" Huang Gai's voice boomed, chuckling.

"I'll show you!" Xiao cried, grabbing a pie from the table and jumping on it. Huang Gai hurtled the meat buns at her as she ran along the table, trampling Sun Quan, Taishi Ci, and Lu Meng's food as she did so. Then, just as a meat bun missile was about to hit her she threw the pie, smacking Huang Gai in the face as she fell to the table, falling on the soup and chicken and veggie's, getting a face full of a plate of meat buns.

"Zhou Yu, you alright bro?" Sun Ce leapt over the table, running towards the Wu strategist. Suddenly he slipped on a noodle and went flying right into the Strategist, knocking out one of the tent pole's and sending the tent out of proportion.

"Every body out!" Huang Gai yelled, still laughing as he heaved a food covered Xiao Qiao over his shoulder and running out, Taishi Ci, Lu Meng, and Sun Quan, the late eaters, right behind him.

"Cripes! Sun Ce cried, as a beam slammed him down onto Zhou Yu's...lips!

The strategist floundered under Sun Ce's heavy body, face turning red from embarrassment and lack of breath. Sun Ce managed to roll off of the male turned woman strategist, just as the tent came down around them, plunging them in total dark.

Moment's later, Zhou Yu found the tent edge and pulled it up, a beacon for Sun Ce, who appeared beside it moments later. "Sun Ce?" Zhou Yu looked at his lord a moment, before going red and looking back to the tent edge.

"Yeah Yu?" Ce asked hoarsely, coughing slightly.

"We never mentioned what just happened again, alright?"

"Got it," Sun Ce said, spitting some saliva out of his mouth, crawling out of the tent edge, Zhou Yu following moments later.

"Ce," Da Qiao stood in front of him, worried tears running down her face. Sun Ce couldn't hide his surprise.

"Da? What's wrong?" Sun Ce asked, hoping to his feet and pulling his wife into a hug. The elder Qiao hiccupped, but started to calm down in his arms.

"I can't find Lu Xun anywhere!" She cried. "Me, Gan Ning, and Shang Xiang have been looking for him all morning but we can't find him!"

"Lu Xun is missing?" Zhou Yu asked, heaving himself up, unconsciously rubbing his hurt shoulder as he came up beside them. Da Qiao nodded, drying her eyes on the non food covered part of Sun Ce's outfit.

"He was last seen at the river, bathing. Shang Xiang and I went down there a few minutes later, but he was no where to be seen."

"Right across the river is the Shu encampment," Zhou Yu said hurriedly, looking over into Da's eyes. Da Qiao nodded.

"Shang Xiang is over there looking right now."

Zhou Yu thought a moment. "While Xiao, Ce and I go change, go tell Lord Sun Jian about Lu Xun's disappearance and meet us at the river. Tell him I request that he send someone to Wei to spy on them." Zhou Yu turned on his heel and headed toward's his tent at a quick pace. Ce hurried to catch up with him.

"You don't believe that Shu kidnaped him?" Ce asked Zhou Yu, walking along side his sworn brother.

"No, Shu has no reason to." Zhou Yu said, "It is Wei I'm concerned with. However, we might need help looking for him. If Lu Xun is over there. I just hope he didn't decide to look for the cure to our dilemma himself.

"Yu, Lu Xun can take care of himself you know." They stopped before Zhou Yu's tent.

"I know that!" Zhou Yu snarled, going in to his tent and closing the door behind him.

Zhou Yu scowled, throwing his food caked clothes to the floor and donning a white under shirt. Then he donned a red outer robe and tied it off at his waist with a purple sash, winding it quickly, not noticing how many times he had to wind it. He pulled on his white pants and tied them off at the knee, winding the cloth three times instead of the customary two. He slipped into his boots and them glanced a the mirror, stopping dead a moment later.

He looked back at the mirror, advancing to the mirror and stopping dead inches before the glossy surface. Was it just him...or was he shorter than he used to be...much shorter...in fact, he was as short...as the Qiao's. "What in the three kingdom's is going on with my body?" He swore, tying his headband around his forehead, the shorter raven colored locks waving slightly at the movement.

Sun Ce opened the tent flap, sticking his head in, "Come on! Lu Xun's waiting!"

"Ce do I seem short to you?" Zhou Yu asked, advancing to the door.

"You've always been shorter than me, grab your sword and move it!" Zhou Yu grasped the sheath of his sword and tied it off around his waist as he ran after Sun Ce.

**At the river**

"Anyone see anything?" Zhou Yu called, knee deep in water as he waded around the river looking for any type of clue, his boots on the edge of the river so he wouldn't trip over them.

"I found his clothes," Ce called, from the riverbank. "Which means wherever he is, he's wandering naked.

"Nope, nothing up here," Xiao Qiao called from the top of the tree's.

"I think I found something interesting my lord!" Da Qiao called from the opposite side of the river. Zhou Yu sloshed through the almost neck high river and then ran beside Da Qiao. Only to have Xiao Qiao fall on him as she slipped, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Zhou Yu have you shrunk?" Xiao asked as she stood up, followed by her husband moments later.

"I don't know...but why is everyone falling on me recently?" Xiao Qiao attached herself to his neck.

"Because everyone loves my Yuie bear!" Xiao Qiao cried, "And you have shrunk, I couldn't to this to you when you stood up before!"

"That's not important right now Xiao, Lady Da Qiao, what did you find?" Xiao Qiao rolled her eyes.

"Yuie bear, call her Da! 'Daa!'" She said again, trying to implant it into his brain.

"This, Lord Yu," She pointed at a pile of undergarments, "Xiao and I got these for him."

"Hey look at this!" Sun Ce said, right behind them. He lifted up a hair for everyone to see. "This looks like one of your hairs Yu!" Sun Ce said. "Yep, you're the only person in Wu to have long black hair, this has gotta be your's!" Xiao let go of Zhou Yu's neck a moment as the strategist examined the hair.

"Well this one isn't!" Xiao cried, pulling a long piece of hair off of a bush. "This one I too long!" Xiao said, holding it up next to the hair Zhou Yu held.

"Not only hair, but before I got here, the area looked like it had been used many times before, as the grass was trampled and everything."

Zhou Yu frowned and looked at the prints in the mud. There were three, though it irked him, smaller prints, one with bare feet. One was large and booted, Ce's and then there was another, slim, yet long, the print looked old, but it was still there, and leading to the river. Zhou Yu turned and followed the prints carefully, as they hit the water, and then, continued a small ways away, dragging something...

"Wei camp," Zhou Yu said, "The prints are leading to Wei camp. I'll go follow them and find where they," He stopped as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Yu, go get some people from Shu and meet me there, alright? I'll follow the tracks, okay? You worry about Shu. Anyway...you're the one who knows how to negociate, not me."

"But you also cant stay still for more then five minutes." Zhou Yu scowled.

"I'll go with him and make sure nothing bad happens Lord Yu." Da Qiao said, squeezing Ce's arm.

"See, Da's going with me, its all good now!" Ce smiled. Zhou Yu nodded reluctantly, turning to slosh back across the river.

"Come on Xiao, lets get moving," Zhou Yu said, watching Ce and Da disappear through the long grass.

"Okay Yuie bear!" Xiao cried happily, bounding into the water happily after her husband.

**TBC...**.

**I guess dancing with the blossoms has suffered a lot because of the lack of updates huh? Well anyway, next time, to whoever wanted Shu to be in this...sorry I'm not on the net right now, their coming up next, as well as Wei and Lu Xun...who I couldn't fit in...sorry Lu Xun fan's, but I needed Zhou Yu (cuddles) Anyway, yes, Shu and Wei and all those good things in the next one! Please don't forget the review!**

**Oh, and seeing as I have a lot of reviewers that are happy that this is a non yaoi fic, I'm keeping it that way, though if you want to pretend their friendship is more than that, you're certainly free to do so...and that kiss thing...was nothing more than an accident...**

**n/n **


	8. a matter of time

**Dancing With The Blossoms**

**Thank you for your reviews! I'm so thankful! (Bows) I wish the little stars worked...It makes it so perty...but anyway! As promised here's another chapter! I'm trying to get it all done as soon as possible just in case something happens and I can't update in forever again.**

_**Chapter eight**_

"C'mon Da!" Sun Ce yelled, running forward as fast as his legs could carry him. They were still following the tracks, though it was only becoming more treacherous as they went, for now the mud had become slippery and the hill they were climbing just seemed to be getting worse as they went.

"Lord Sun Ce wait for me!" Da Qiao cried as her husband disappeared over the crest of the hill. She was knee deep in some sludge, doing her best to walk in Sun Ce's footprints, and keep track of the kidnapper's as well. Suddenly she heard her husband give a strangled yell and then a longer one that faded until there was a horrendous WHAM on the other side of the hill.

"WHAT THE-?" She heard him cry, as she raced up the hill as fast as could, in the end she was forced to leave her shoes behind to sink in the mud as she ran. At the top of the hill she saw something that made her heart leap to her throat. Sun Ce was lying on the ground, holding his head surrounded by five or six burly soldiers. "Hey, don't you guys know who I am?"

"LORD SUN CE!" Da Qiao cried, starting to race down the hill, only to trip over a stick she missed in her haste and tumbling down the hill, colliding with one of the soldiers and her husband.

"Aww Da, you ruined it, now they know who I am," Sun Ce laughed, lifting his mud covered wife up out of the mud.

"Forgive me my lord, I shall not do that again." Da said quietly, taking out a small fan that she kept with her just in case.

"Hey, take it easy, as far as I'm concerned," Sun Ce withdrew his Tonfa from his belt, "These guys are just corpses.

**Shu Encampment**

Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao were, at the same moment that Ce was falling down the hill, talking to the Shu generals, Xing Cai and Zhao Yun. "And who are you again?" Xing Cai asked, pointing to Zhou Yu. Xiao Qiao opened her mouth to answer but Zhou Yu slapped a hand over her mouth quickly.

"I'm Zhou Yu's cousin, Zhou Mei." He winced, as it was the only name he could come up with...his best friends daughters name.

"Oh, I didn't know Lord Zhou Yu was on such good terms with his family." Xing Cai murmured to herself.

"He isn't, he left as soon as I came." Zhou Yu lied, as Xiao Qiao wriggled under his hand. Reluctantly, he let the hand drop.

"I see, so how does Wu fare without their chief strategist?" Xing Cai asked.

"I am sufficient, however, that is why we need to rescue Lord Lu Xun. Will you accompany us under the good will of our alliance?"

"If it is the Lady Sun Shang Xiang's wish then we cannot disagree." Zhao Yun said nodding.

"I suppose I will go to," Xing Cai said, nodding as well, and picking up her weapon.

"Excellent, Xiao, let's tell Lady Shang Xiang."

"Okay!"

**Wei encampment**

The door opened suddenly with a bang. Lu Xun backed away from Zhang He as the general approached. "Here, put this on." Zhang He threw Lu Xun a tight fitting dress. "It should fit, I borrowed it from Zhen Ji."

Lu Xun paused for a moment before slipping the purple garment on. "It's a sleeping gown," Lu Xun said, mildly surprised at the discomfort.

"Yes, well, Zhen Ji does seem to like uncomfortable thing's. That's the price of beauty." Zhang He reached forward to touch Lu Xun on the arm. Lu Xun backed off as far as the chain on his foot would let him. "You must learn to trust people or you will never have children!" Zhang He said, sighing.

Lu Xun squeaked, and backed up some more. "I'm sure you could find someone else you know..."

Zhang He sniffed. "You're right, I had wanted to kidnap your little friend, the one who did this," He pointed to a long scar along his chest. "But she was just so beautiful, such beauty would be tainted by my hands...so I cut some of her hair instead, and it was so..." The drifted off and daydreamed for a good ten minutes until coming to again. "Beautiful!" the man leapt up off the bed and started dancing.

'Oh man, it figures, I get kidnaped by Wei's psyco!' Lu Xun groaned and put his head in his hands. The door opened a moment later, and Lu Xun looked up and screamed in surprise.

There stood Sima Yi, wringing his hands and looking at him eagerly. "It worked!" Sima Yi cried, walking over to Lu Xun and grabbing his chin between his fingers, ignoring Zhang He's cries of my beauty! "The potion actually worked! Which one are you? Lu Xun or Zhou Yu? Hmm...you must be Lu Xun. How does it feel to be the opposite gender child? Are you getting used to it? If it was brewed right, you should start acting more feminine...are you growing shorter? Hmm, it seems you already have. Yes, the potion is working! Have you had any sexual urges for males yet? What do you mean 'no'. Well, I guarantee that the other one is. We shall see, we shall see."

Lu Xun twisted and turned in the man's grasp, glaring as fiercely as he could. "You're the one who gave us the potion and transformed us!"

Sima Yi smirked, "Of course! You don't think that Zhuge Liang could ever think up something as clever do you? What? Do you want the antidote? Well, sadly it's back at He Fei castle, you'd better hurry though, the potion becomes permanent in a matter of five more days. And even with the antidote, all your girlish traits will stay the same. Isn't it fabulous?" Sima Yi cried, laughing. He took out a small purple bottle. "Here it is, the potion that causes so much grief! But let me tell you, with so many Wu officer's out searching for you, annihilating the Wu camp should not be a problem at all! Thank you my dear!" Sima Yi grabbed Lu Xun's hand and gave him a kiss on the back of it.

Lu Xun struggled against the chain as Sima Yi ran out the door laughing. "I see," Zhang He murmured, sighing, "it was true that the two of you look like those beautiful strategists, but I assumed you were some beautiful relations. However, Sima Yi deserted me, and I have no desire to help him any more. So," Zhang He pulled the chain off Lu Xun's ankle. "You can go. It is a pity though...if you had been a girl, we could have been so happy..." Zhang He sighed, tossing Lu Xun some undergarments, which he still had hidden, and left the tent.

**I don't know if this is what I wanted exactly, but if no one gets confused in Sima Yi's blabbing, everything should be okay. And I am doing my best to update before we lose the internet again, so please hang in there my friends!**

**I pretty much know where this is going now, but I could still use idea's and opinions, though the story might be over in a few chapters, I hope you can still enjoy this! Till the next post, ch'ao! **And I still looove reviews! The button...its so shiny! Must...press!


	9. Lets Go!

**Dancing With The Blossoms**

**I have decided, because it's in the plot, there will be a little unintentional yaoi, but please, if you don't like it, I beg you not to take it seriously. The story will be the cannon pairings as they have been so far, so please don't worry. It'll all turn itself right by the end. **

**Chapter 9**

"Where is Lu Meng?" Zhou Yu asked Gan Ning as he walked through the camp hurriedly, followed by two Shu officers and his wife. The pirate shrugged.

"Erecting the dining tent again I think, and the princess was looking for you." The pirates eyes lingered over the two Shu generals with distrust, "may I ask where you are going?" Zhou Yu looked over his shoulder, "Where do you think? Lu Xun needs help."

"Yep! And we're going to save him!" Xiao Qiao piped up, running ahead to find Lu Meng. Coming back moment's later with the surly strategist in tow.

"What?" Lu Meng scowled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zhou Yu glared right back, "Lu Meng, I need you to prepare a group of ambush troops to wait in the woods. With a majority of our generals missing, we will need it in case Wei decides to attack us."

"Wei just did attack us, and we were going to strike them again tomorrow." The sour general pointed out, "And then we can all go home and sleep in real beds again."

"If you can make this succeed, we can all go _home_ tomorrow," Zhou Yu insisted.

Lu Meng stopped sulking, suddenly interested. "What did you have in mind?"

**Outside of the Wei encampment**

"Now what my Lord?" Da Qiao asked, creeping along side her husband in the underbrush. Sun Ce put a finger to his lips, picked up two stones and threw them expertly at the two guardsmen. They fell to the ground, unconscious in an instant. He darted out of the underbrush and before she could even gasp, he was back, dragging their bodies behind him.

"Sheesh...could they have been any lighter?" Sun Ce gasped, dropping the bodies to the floor. "Just grab off the outer tunic Da, Yu and I have done this plenty of times." Ce smiled, covering his clothes with the larger mans coat. Da Qiao did the same, a little more sheepishly, as the coat fell down to her shins and the sleeves, well past her hands. "Ah, and here, you might want some shoes." Sun Ce handed his wife the smaller of the two's shoes, and Da put them on, wincing at how large they were. "Ready? Okay let's go." The couple ran out and into the partially open gate.

"Hey, get back out there! You're shift hasn't changed!" The gate captain yelled.

"Yeah it is, and we're starvin'!" Sun Ce yelled, "anyway, we've got some thing's to report to our commander, so just shut it!"

"Do you really?" The gate captain scowled.

"No, we just decided to come back in of our own accord!" Sun Ce said sarcastically, "Of course we do, and I don't have time for this! See ya'!" Sun Ce walked away, Da Qiao followed hurriedly. Once out of eyesight, they slowed, looking back and forth at the Wei troops as they strapped on armor and readied their weapons.

"Looks like their going to fight again," Da Qiao said softly, as Sun Ce stopped dead in the middle of the road. "My Lord?" Da Qiao looked up at him, before turning to look where he was. What they saw was a familiar girl coming out of a tent, clothed in an uncomfortable garment. "Lord Lu Xun!" Da cried, her voice muffled by her sleeves.

Lu Xun himself looked up in surprise at the familiar voice and ran quietly to them, "My lord, my lady," he bowed his head silently. "I have troubling news. Wei is launching an attack on us in Wu this very night! If we don't hurry-"

"Don't worry, Yu's got it all planned out. But do you have any idea of how we are to get out of here?"

"Yes, follow me," Lu Xun went to the gate that Sun Ce and Da Qiao had entered from earlier.

"Halt-!" The gate captain stopped, bowing his head.

"I am Zhang He's daughter," Lu Xun said quietly, using the alias that Zhang He himself had used to get him inside the camp. "These two are my guards, please allow us to pass with little trouble."

"I am sorry, my lady, but we cannot allow you to pass at the moment, we are about to attack the enemy."

"Under whose orders? Lord Cao Cao has yet to recover."

"Sima Yi's orders my lady."

Lu Xun made his face look affronted, "I was told that I only have to listen to my father and Lord Cao Cao. No one else, not even a snake like Sima Yi." With that, he walked out the gate, followed by Sun Ce and Da Qiao. Once on the trail again, Lu Xun sighed and collapsed on the ground.

"Thank you for coming after me my lord," Lu Xun said, watching as Sun Ce and Da Qiao took off the stolen tunics and hid them in the bushes.

"No problem. It's boring siting around doing nothing in that stupid camp. "However, I can't express how much of a pain it is to not be able to do anything about Sima Yi's plot.

Lu Xun sighed, "You don't know the half of it. Sima Yi was the one who poisoned Lord Zhou Yu and I."

"What!" Sun Ce cried, "I'm gonna go wipe that punk and all his stupid tricks into the dirt!"

"No my lord, stop!" Da Qiao grabbed onto her husband's shirt. "We must wait for Lord Zhou Yu and Xiao!"

"Yeah? Well he better hurry his ass up then!"

"Lord Sun Ce?" Lu Xun piped up suddenly.

"Yeah?" Ce answered, brushing a brown lock of fair out of his eyes.

"Did you two bring your weapons by any chance?"

"I did, and Da brought her mini fan, why?" Ce asked, turning around, eyes widening at the bandits that had formed a semi circle around them. "Oh, I see..." The Little Conqueror took out his tonfa from his belt. "They must be trying to get payback for the guys we wiped out earlier, huh Da?"

"Yes my lord," Da Qiao said quietly, withdrawing the small fan. "I hope they bring my fan's along when they come."

Lu Xun stood up, grasping a stick tightly in both hands. "I hope someone remembers to grab my weapons as well my lady."

**On the trail**

"H-hey! Wait up!" Xiao Qiao called to her husband and the two Shu officers as they scaled the hill quickly. She carried her fans and her sisters fans together, as she ran up the muddy hill on the now much traveled trail.

"Come on Xiao," Zhou Yu called, a little ways ahead.

"Lady Zhou, I hear the sound of battle in the distance." Zhao Yun called, from the top of the hill. "Shall we go and assist if it is you missing officers?"

Zhou Yu's eyes widened at the idea. "Yes, please do!" He shouted, as Xiao fell in the mud yet again. He looked back once and sprinted up the hill as fast as possible.

"I don't get it!" Xiao groaned to herself as she finally reached the top of the hill. "How can there be so much mud when it hasn't even rained!" She slipped, losing her balance and falling on her back, sliding down the hill. She ran into Zhou Yu, who had been picking his way carefully along the hill and the two rolled to the ground, covered in mud.

"Xiao..." Zhou Yu began, but sat up upon hearing Sun Ce's voice shouting. "Come on, lets hurry."

**A little farther along the trail**

Lu Xun ducked a blow for his head, and smacked the bandit in the face. "Hey! Fight me! Now her!" Sun Ce yelled, and a simple blow to the neck felled the bandit in one blow. "You okay?" he asked Lu Xun, before he realized that about five more bandits had made their way to attack his 'unprotected' back.

"Lord Sun! Behind you!" A Shu general, Sun Ce forgot his name, came out of nowhere and slashed all five bandits to the ground.

Da Qiao slashed at another bandit with her fan, feeling a sense of dread as she realized that the fan was slowly losing its touch. A bandit ran at her suddenly, and she brought it up to block the man's attack.

"Here we go," the young Shu general, Xing Cai, said in her light voice, slashing the bandit with her weapon, sacred light. "Are you alright?" Xing Cai asked her, helping the elder Qiao to her feet.

"Yes, thank-you," Da Qiao smiled gratefully.

"I'm afraid that your fan will not work as a weapon anymore, you sister is coming and she has your twin fan's with her."

True enough, Xiao Qiao appeared, covered in mud, but otherwise fine. "Da!" Xiao cried, taking her sister's fans and unfolding them, tossing them at her with a small cry. Da caught them easily.

"Thank you Xiao," Da yelled above the bandits screams.

"Lu Xun!" Zhou Yu called, rushing to the young strategists side and handing him his twin sabers.

"Thank you my Lord!" Lu Xun smiled.

"Alright! Let's show 'em what we've got!" Sun Ce cried, "They don't stand a chance against all of us! No matter how many bandits they have!" As if on cue, a couple dozen more bandits came out of the trees. "Think of it this way guys, with these jerks out of our hair," Sun Ce smacked one in the gut, spinning around and kicking another in the face, "the countryside will be much safer!"

"Right!" Xiao Qiao cried, turning to the bandits, "Here comes trouble!" She cried, somersaulting in the air and cutting people down easily.

Lu Xun spun around, slashing people with his twin sabers as he did.

Xing Cai sidled along side Zhao Yun as they disposed the enemy. "You know, these people from Wu aren't that bad, a little clumsy, but it's not like I haven't seen clumsiness before."

"There are no good people, and no bad people in this world, however, Lord Liu Bei is my only master."

"Yes, I know, same with me, but, sometimes I question even out lord." Xing Cai said, disposing of the last bandit with a controlled slash. "I was just commenting on the officers, not the Lord's." The two Shu general's watched in silence as the five Wu generals joked around.

"Alright Yu! Wanna tell me why you were so late?" Sun Ce asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sun Ce don't be a jerk! Yuie bear would never be late on purpose!" Xiao yelled, slamming Sun Ce with her closed fan.

"Ouch! Hey! I was just wondering why Zhou Yu would be so late!" Sun Ce shouted, grabbing Xiao Qiao's fan with his hands.

"Ce, knock it off." Zhou Yu scowled, looking at Lu Xun, who had opened his mouth.

Zhao Yun beat him to it. "Wait a moment, did you just call her Zhou Yu?"

Xing Cai added her piece, "we thought she was his cousin! What is going on?"

"Sima Yi gave us a poison and changed us into the opposite gender." Lu Xun said bluntly, getting giggles from almost everyone except Zhou Yu and Zhao Yun.

"Really?" Xing Cai said, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Ridiculous or not, it is the truth." Lu Xun said to Zhou Yu, who accepted it without question. "I found out where the antidote is too. Its in He Fei castle. And, I discovered something else." Lu Xun took a deep breath before saying it. "We have five days before this becomes permanent."

Zhou Yu's eyes widened in disbelief. "Only five days to get all the way to He Fei castle!" At Lu Xun's nod, he stood, catching everyone off guard. "Then we are leaving now. No one else has to come, But I am leaving this instant." He turned to the Shu officer's and bowed, "Thank you for your help, it is very much appreciated. However, you need not accompany us any farther." He turned to go, with Lu Xun following behind quickly.

"Hold it." Zhao Yun said. "If you are willing to go all the way to He Fei, by yourself, then I guess I have no choice but to believe you. I shall accompany you to He Fei to see that this is turned right."

Xing Cai hesitated only a moment longer before her eyes became sure, "I will too, there's no way I can let you go all by yourself!"

"You know I'm in Yu! There's no way I'm backing down from this!" Sun Ce smiled jovially. Two more shouts followed, and Xiao Qiao slung her arms around Zhou Yu's neck.

"Im in too! There's no way I'm leaving my Yuie bear all alone!"

"And me as well. If I didn't accompany you, how would I be able to keep Lord Sun Ce safe?" Da Qiao said, standing up and holding onto Sun Ce's hand, looking up into his eyes.

Sun Ce sighed, smiling cheerfully as he slung his arm around Da Qiao's shoulder's. "C'mon Da, you can call me Ce you know."

Zhou Yu chuckled, "Well then, come on, if we are ever going to get this set right, we should move out." He eyed Ce, knowing what was coming.

"Okay!" Sun Ce smiled at his best friend, "To He Fei castle! Let's burn it to the ground!" He cried, getting cheers from the Wu officers.

Xing Cai raised a slender brow. "What is it with Wu and fire?"

Zhao Yun chuckled, "I guess it just fit's their burning personality."

"Perhaps, but Wu is like a big pyromaniac family."

Xiao Qiao heard her and giggled, "you hear that? Were a big family of pyromaniac's!"

Zhou Yu smiled, "Well, I guess that's sort of true," He said, looking at his best friend with twinkling eyes. "But it's all Ce's fault."

"What!" Sun Ce yelped, "How is it MY fault! If anything it's father who is at fault here!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it started with the eldest Sun child and his best friend playing in the garden." Zhou Yu smirked, as Da and Xiao giggled hard as they walked along side their husbands.

"..."

**Ah, the end of the ninth chapter! Sorry, but I couldn't help putting some banter at the end. Anyway, thank you so much for all of your nice words! I'm so happy you are enjoying this! Well, till the next chapter then!**


	10. War and Foolishness

**Dancing With the Blossoms**

**I'm back. Why does travel wear you out so much? I did get to see some relatives and old friends tho, so I'm not complaining. I got some ideas, and I definitely know how im gonna end it now, so, thanks for your reviews! And I still love suggestions, and I definitely love doing what other people love, so I will take any suggestions u want me to use if it wont kill the plot to much:o)**

**Chapter 10**

"Lord Zhou Yu, lets take a rest," Da Qiao suggested from where she and her sister staggered along behind the group. Zhou Yu looked back at them incredulously.

"Rest? We don't have time for rest!" Zhou Yu scowled, turning back around and heading in the direction of the castle. Sun Ce, who had been looking worriedly at his wife, moved forward and caught Zhou Yu's arm, swinging him around with a scowl.

"Yu, not everyone can go for five days without resting. Give us a break okay?" Sun Ce scowled looking up into his strategist's dark eyes. "There is a stream over there, lets rest for a while, alright?" Zhou Yu hesitated, looking back at the exhausted Xiao Qiao, eyes lingering on the two Shu warriors, both of which were helping Da Qiao up. Then he whipped his head around realizing that one of the party was missing.

"Where's Lu Xun!" He asked, accidentally squeezing Sun Ce's hand hard as panic flooded his voice. The sudden rippling of water caught everyone's attention, and they all looked over to see the young strategist dunking his head in the stream. The tension flowed away, and Zhou Yu took a breath, allowing his head to fall against Sun Ce's shoulder. "I guess we can rest for a little while."

Sun Ce gave a brilliant smile, "Thanks Yu, it'll only be a minute anyway."

**between the Wei and the Wu encampment**

Lu Meng scowled, looking up at the moon and cursing the clouds. He and a few other officers were crouching in the woods, waiting impatiently for the clouds to cover the moon again. _'C'mon dammit! I wanna get home!' _As if hearing his prayer, a rather large cloud slowly made its way over the moon. He signaled to the task force, and they set out, staying low to the ground with cans of oil and dynamite. The task force set to work laying the dynamite and gunpowder, while Lu Meng and Zhou Tai put oil on the ground. Taishi Ci and Han Dang busied themselves to make it look like natural ground. Five minutes later, they disappeared back into the woods, where thirty foot soldiers and about twenty-five archers stood waiting.

"Archers up in the trees, follow Han Dang's orders, and do not shoot until you are told to." The said group began climbing quietly. Lu Meng watched them, before turning to the rest. "We wait here get on the ground and DO NOT under any circumstances whatsoever get up, or I will personally see to it that you lose your head!" This got the soldiers motivated, and they fell to the ground silently. Lu Meng lowered himself to the ground after, mouth set in a grim line.

**In front of the Wu encampment**

Sun Jian sat atop his horse in front of the camp, staring at the clouded moon grimly. Sun Shang Xiang stood on his left, and Sun Quan his right. "Quan," The young man looked up at his father expectantly. "I don't want the army moving. The task force has prepared an ambush along the road, where the Wei forces are marching. Shang Xiang, you have good eyes, when the enemy comes, I want you to see who is leading them. Go to the archery tower and see what you can see."

"Yes Father!" They both said, and went their separate ways.

"Gan Ning," Sun Jian shouted behind him, and the pirate appeared next to him. "After the trap has been set, I want you and your men to charge, meet the enemy head on. They should be confused and lost, so it will be easy to cut them down. I suggest that you dowse yourself in water and cover any bare skin. Here," Sun Jian tossed his cape down to the pirate, "Soak that and wrap it around your head. Good Luck."

"Yes sir!" The pirate took off, he could be seen dowsing himself in a horse trough not too far away. Sun Jian sighed, thoughts lingering on his eldest son and his strategists. He hoped that they would be safe. When his daughter had came running to tell him that they had gone to the wei camp and Lu Meng interrupting, telling him that they needed to prepare an immediate defense against another Wei attack...The Sun lord didn't even want to think about it right now."

A tremendous roar reached their ears, and they looked up to see the Wei forces charging forward in the distance. "Father!" Shang Xiang yelled from the top of the archery tower. "Father, Sima Yi is leading them!"

Sun Jian's eyes widened, before he closed his eyes, turning around to face the front. "Men! The snake has come out of its skin! Its time to show these cowards of Wei the power of Jiang Dong!" He rased his sword, and behind him, twenty flaming arrows shot out of the woods, igniting the trap and sending the Wei forces up in flames. Gan Ning and his men shot out of the army, wrapped in wet cloths and soaked to the bone. "Forward!" The army charged, forming a semicircle around the flames, just as the dynamite exploded, sending the Wei forces into a total panic.

Screams filled the air in Ling Tong and Sun Quan's section of the army, and looking over, Sun Jian saw that they had been attacked by Xu Huang and Xiahou Yuan, who had somehow snuck through the defenses and flames and were now attacking the troops. "Huang Gai! Go assist Quan!" He shouted, as the Wei forces broke through the fire barrier, led by Xiahou Dun.

Upon seeing Sun Jian, the one eyed general charged forward, sword at the ready. The ruler raised his sword in a defensive position, eyes narrowing into a battle glare. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and flames licked the moisture out of the air, as The tiger of Jiang Dong, and the cousin of Cao Cao clashed, The air rippling with heat.

**Somewhere in Wei territory**

Lu Xun stared at the Shu general without really thinking. His head was muddled, and in the moonlight, the Shu general seemed like a god. A flawless god of strength. The young man realized what he was thinking and shook his head roughly from side to side, attempting to dispel the treacherous thoughts. _'The effects of the poison...was Sima Yi right when he said that I'd actually start having feelings for guys like I usually do girls?' _Lu Xun sighed, getting to his feet and wading through the stream to find Zhou Yu.

But what he found was not encouraging him. Zhou Yu was sitting on a boulder, his head cupped in his hands, staring at Sun Ce, who was playing around in the water with Xiao Qiao and his wife. The elder strategist sighed dreamily, but a moment later sat up abruptly, dowsing his head in the stream to clear his head.

"L-Lord Zhou Yu?" Lu Xun called, walking up and kneeling next to the elder strategist. "I have something important to tell you."

Xing Cai was watching the three officers play in the water as she sat by the edge, cleaning her weapon. There was something special about the bond that Wu shared, and as she watched them, she felt as if she was missing something, like a part of her wanted to join in but couldn't because something deemed it foolish.

"Xing Cai," Zhao Yun watched the look in his pupils face, "Go join them." He took her weapon out of her hands, "For once, enjoy yourself, and leave the work to another."

"Sir?" Xing Cai looked up at the Tiger General questionably. He pulled her up and gave her a slight nudge towards the three officers as Xiao Xiao tripped and fell in the water.

"You have to be a child some times if you are ever to grow." The dark haired man said, sitting by the water and rubbing some dried blood off of the young girl's weapon. "Go and enjoy yourself with these people." He brought the sacred light up closer to examine it in the fading light. "We'll be heading out soon, go play with them until then."

Sun Ce chased Da Qiao around the water, allowing it to soak them. Xiao Qiao got up and ran away as Sun Ce chased after her. "Excuse me..." They stopped dead as Xing Cai walked up to them, a bit apprehensive. "May I join you?" She hesitated. Sun Ce gave a large smile and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course you can! The more the merrier!" He gave her a pat on the shoulder. "You're it." And took off, followed by the Xiao sisters. Zhao Yun watched with some amusement as Xing Cai stared for a moment, before giving a small cry of indignation and chasing after the three 'stooges.'

"WHAT!" Zhou Yu cried, after Lu Xun repeated exactly what Sima Yi had said. The strategist collapsed on the ground, putting his head in his hands. "I am going to murder that damn snake!"

Lu Xun, quite frightened at how angry Zhou Yu had gotten, put a hesitant hand on the man's shoulder. "My lord, we still have time, we'll get the antidote, and then we'll be back to normal!"

"Perhaps," He stared at the ground playing in the water, "Look...Xing Cai has joined them." He chuckled, "The Sun family is incredible...everyone seems happier when one of the Sun's are around. And Ce...can bring out the happiness in everyone."

Lu Xun smiled, standing up and watching them, "Is that why you have devoted yourself to them so completely?"

Zhou Yu stood along side the younger boy. "Yes...think of the joy that this family could bring to people all over China. That is one reason why Sun Ce's dream has become my own."

Lu Xun looked up at the moon above them. "Then that is why I will too. The moon is up my lord, we should continue if we want to serve Wu in our natural bodies."

"Yes." Zhou Yu said, almost reluctant to stop the groups fun. "Ce! It's time to go! In the dark of night we can move without people recognizing us!"

Sun Ce stopped, causing Xing Cai to run into him. "Alright Yu! Only if we can get some horses somewhere!"

Zhou Yu smirked, "You have a deal, but you're the one that has to hunt!"

**TBC...**

**Thanks for all your support! I really don't know if I would be able to continue this if it wasnt for fantastic readers and reviewers! Thank you! But honestly, as long as you enjoy this, I don't care if you review or not...I don't understand what the hit thing is...but I hope its good! But...if someone wanted to explain it...I'd be so happy! And, thank you! Till next time! And if anyone has any problems with the story, please don't hesitate to yell at me, kill me, do whatever you do! As long as I can finish the story...XD**


	11. Tigers love

**Dancing With The Blossoms**

**Family reunions are F.U.N. This one was the best reunion I've ever had on my grandpa's side...okay, anyway...Thank you for all your reviews! They made me so happy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Three Days Later**

**Heading back to Jiang Dong**

Gan Ning watched the Wu princess in silence from where he sat on his horse. The army was finally moving out, probably in the most confused air ever. After the battle they had the normal banquet, this time with Shu, whose force had rushed in at the last moment in a brilliant counter offensive. No one was really sure who won, but the morning after the battle the Wei side was completely deserted save for a broken tent. The pirate shifted in the saddle looking at the allies leader who was currently walking alongside Sun Shang Xiang and holding hands. The pirate scowled deeper. Sure, the alliance needed to be made to get rid of Wei; but why did Shang Xiang have to marry an old stick in the mud like Liu Bei?

He jerked his horse to walk along behind the couple, the movement making the bells around his neck jingle. Sun Shang Xiang looked up at the pirate and winked out of the corner of her eye. Then he did the unthinkable, he_ blushed._ Upon realizing this, his heart quickened a little and he moved away to ride by someone else, much to Shang Xiang's amusement.

Liu Bei looked up at his wife's behavior, "Shang Xiang? What is it?" She turned her almond eyes to him and laughed, squeezing his hand a little harder. "Nothing, just a pirate," In confusion he looked behind them to Zhou Tai, who just stared back at him, and then back to Shang Xiang.

"Zhou Tai?" He asked confusedly. She laughed and shook her head smiling.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't really concern you very much." Liu Bei smiled.

"If you say so." They walked on in silence for a moment, "Do you know when Zhao Yun and Xing Cai will return?"

"Not exactly, but we do need to move back to Jiang Dong, for Father." Sadness clouded her eyes and she leaned her head against Liu Bei. "I hope he'll be okay. He wants to see mother, and that's all he keeps saying."

"Lord Sun Jian is strong. But not even he can block the attacks of four general's at once." Liu Bei sighed. "Xiahou Dun's weapon was poisoned, but Zhuge Liang is helping him now, I don't think he will die**."**

Sun Shang Xiang sighed, "I know he wont die, if he did, What would Ce do?" Liu Bei frowned at his wife as her thoughts became clouded with worry, "I hope they make it back all right."

Liu Bei squeezed her and gave a smile, "I'm sure they will be." He motioned for his horse. "Want to take a ride?"

Shang Xiang smiled, "you bet!" They got on, Liu Bei, being the gentleman that he was helped her up and offered her the reins.

"Careful, he has a tendency to run," Liu Bei was forced to hold on to the Wu princess tightly as she raced the horse to a gallop. She laughed at his scream of fright and made the horse run faster. Zhuge Liang shook his head at them as they passed, a small smile forming on his lips.

"My husband, what amuses you so?" Yue Ying asked, noticing the smile.

"Young love is quite a treat to watch is it not, my wife?" She bowed her head at the comment.

"Yes my lord, it is a rare treat in these times, to find a husband and a wife that love each other."

"Yes it is, you love me do you not, Yue Ying?" He locked his eyes onto her face. She turned her eyes to him.

"I love you, because you are my husband," She replied. He smiled at her.

"And I love you because you are my wife." The strategist sighed again, looking at the covered wagon that held Sun Jian. "How can someone love someone so much?" Zhuge Liang asked himself, "That they would say their love's name over and over, until death claims them?"

"My lord, Sun Jian is a very good man, and he loves his family more than anything. Yet we have flushed all the poison out of his system, and we have the bast doctor here to save him. The Wu Lord shall not die today, or tomorrow." Yue Ying said, looking at the wagon with a heartsick longing to have what that man had, to be loved like that man was.

"The Sun's are strong, like the rays of the sun." Zhuge Liang murmured.

**A little ways from He Fei castle**

"When we get back, the fist thing I'm going to do is go down to the kitchens and eat everything I can see. Then I'm going to go straight to my bed and-" Sun Ce stopped whining as Zhou Yu shoved a delicate hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Ce! Do you hear that?" The moon was covered in clouds, and a light drizzle had found them. Their horses were back beyond the river they had just crossed, as they were to easily recognized by other regions.

Sun Ce pulled the hand away, "What?" He whispered, and Da Qiao came to cling on his arm. Lu Xun and Da Qiao came up next to them, followed by the Shu generals.

"There's something out there, and I am not imagining." Zhou Yu withdrew his sword and winced at the sound it made. The bamboo forest made it hard to see anything in the distance, and the rain only made things worse.

A sudden explosion in the bamboo behind him made them all jump, and looking up, they saw a large tiger with eyes glowing in the dark. Zhou Yu heard a mewing sound behind him and when he turned, all the color in is face vanished. There, right on the other side, were two baby tiger cubs. "Damn it!" Even a fool knew not to cross a tiger and her cubs. The tiger gave a roar and pounced toward Xiao Qiao. Zhou Yu gasped, slamming the girl to the ground. He winced as he felt the tiger claw his back, and he turned around slashing upwards toward's it's belly. Only to have his shoulder crushed by a fifty-plus pound paw. His wounded shoulder felt like a thousand needles of pain had slammed into it, as the tiger put all it's weight onto it. Zhou Yu couldn't help it, as the shoulder popped out of its socket he gave a blood curdling scream.

"Yu!" Sun Ce cried, slamming the tiger's head with his tonfa. The Tiger roared and charged, It's back paw catching Zhou Yu in the face with a claw, the sheer force of it slamming Zhou Yu's head into the ground and causing him to lose consciousness. The tiger ran toward Sun Ce with its mouth wide. Sun Ce dropped the Tonfa as the Tiger leaped at him, kicking the soft gut and with sheer brute strength, forced the tiger onto his back.

"Someone knock this thing out!" He shouted as he struggled to keep the jaws away. Zhao Yun raced forward and struck the tiger in the head just enough to make it fall unconscious.

"Yuie bear!" Xiao Qiao cried, dropping next to her husbands side and wiping the blood off his pale face with a sob. **"**Sun Ce, come here!" Sun Ce was there in an instant, feeling down the chest for any broken ribs. Zhao Yun came beside him and tore open the strategist's clothing, taking out a knife and cutting them off in one fluid motion.

"Dislocated shoulder, and that's it as far as I can see, other than his face," Sun Ce's face became pale as he lifted the arm gently. Zhao Yun firmly held the man's torso as Sun Ce lifted the arm up and slammed it back into the socket. Da Qiao grabbed onto Xiao Qiao and put her hands over her ears, so she wouldn't hear the scream that echoed through the forest.

Working fast as possible, Zhao Yun wrapped the tunic that Zhou Yu had been wearing around his bare chest and arm, securely so that it wouldn't move as the ran. "Quick, I'm sure you will want to carry him?" Sun Ce nodded, lifting the Wu strategist as if he were nothing. Lu Xun moved beside the man as they ran, watching the blood from the gash that formed at his ear and stopped at his chin run down his beautiful face and mix with the rain.

**In front of He Fei castle**

The group stared up at the fortress in anxious anticipation. It was the fourth day, and the next day, the poison would become permanent. Zhou Yu had awakened and he and Lu Xun were forming a strategy to get inside. More that once, Lu Xun had caught Zhou Yu staring at Sun Ce, and the youth couldn't help but point it out. "My Lord, you have to fight the poison, if you keep on feeling that way about him, then even if we can lift the curse in time you'll still feel the same way about him."

Zhou Yu sighed, closing his eyes against the vision of the Little Conqueror. "I know."Then Sun Ce did the worst thing he could possibly have done in a moment like that. He came up and sat next to Zhou Yu with a big smile on his face. Lu Xun could see the thoughts and pain in Zhou Yu's eye's as he watched the smile, Lu Xun witnessed the possessed motion that Zhou Yu seemed to move in as he grabbed Sun Ce's goatee and pulled the young lord into a kiss.

Lu Xun watched as both of their shoulder's stiffened, and they pulled apart, both blushing like mad. Zhou Yu stammered, "I'm sorry Ce..." only to find warm lips on him again, and Sun Ce's burning eyes meeting his own.

"Yu, quit apologizing, okay?** I love you like a brother, **and family is allowed to kiss each other, all right?" Zhou Yu's mouth still hung open in a dazed sort of way. "Now, you two have a plan yet?"

"Yes..." Lu Xun spoke up, "We have a plan, and we trust that we will all be able to work the ploy to perfection..."

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yep, it's getting really close to the end, isn't it? Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Oh, that remind's me, when the last chapter comes, I'll have a choice of some stories, to see which one I should do next. Any way, thank-you for reading, and please review if you have time. Thank-you all! And suggestion's and helpful hints are very much appreciated. **


	12. Lost

**Dancing With The Blossoms**

**Thank-you everyone! I'm so glad...you are all so kind! And, as for grammar mistakes, I'm trying to eliminate them, but I'm sorry if I fail...but please forgive me of them, I am mere high school student, and although I try my best, I shall try harder to eliminate them! **

**Chapter 12**

Zhou Yu stood at the gates of He Fei, dressed in a purple dress that fell down to his knee's, and an robe that was tied off by his sash at the waist. He withdrew his sword and shouted up at the guardsmen. "I shall kill you all, and eat your flesh for what you did to my husband!" He screeched, and stuck his sword straight into the flesh of the gate captain.

Everyone stared at the dead body for a moment, before jumping on Zhou Yu, who just stabbed another before allowing himself to be taken, screeching any insult he could think of, as they tied him up, all of the guardsmen following except three. Three chucked stones later and there was no threat, and the rest of the party slipped through the gates. Lu Xun watched them cart Zhou Yu away, and motioned for Xing Cai to go after him. He was dressed in Zhou Yu's clothes, as they had swapped for the ploy to work.

They walked calmly through the halls, Zhao Yun and Sun Ce on either side of Lu Xun, and Da Qiao and Xiao Qiao behind them, hiding their faces with their fans. A servant was passing by and Lu Xun stopped her, asking for Sima Yi's office.

"Oh, that one is the farthest away from anywhere else and connected to his chambers." She pointed out the way and after she had gone they ran as quickly as possible toward's them. Lu Xun took the downward spiral stair's two, sometimes three at a time and almost ran into the large wooden door. Yanking it open, the group gasped in amazement.

"How can the snake get all of this!" Sun Ce cried in astonishment at the expensive thing's that littered the office. A tiger rug covered the floor, the desk was made of the finest wood, the books that lined the office would have any strategist occupied for days, what's more, the shelves were designed into the walls. There were built in shelves, where Sima Yi kept his trinkets, and a trap door in the corner.

Sun Ce ran to the trap door and pulled up, jumping down into the darkness. Zhao Yun handed the man a lit lamp, and Sun Ce disappeared for a moment. "Holy shit!" He shouted, "Come see this!" One by one they all jumped down and one by one, they all discovered why Sun Ce was so amazed. They were surrounded by sewage water, but that was forgotten as they looked at the pile of gold laying in the sewer. "What kind of man leaves a pile of gold sitting around in the sewers?" Sun Ce asked.

"One who has plenty of it," Sima Yi snarled from up above.

"What?" Lu Xun cried, "how did you get here!"

"I took Cao Cao's horse." The Wei strategist smirked, taking out a bottle of pure white liquid. "Look, see? This is the antidote, and I must say, thank-you for bringing Zhou Yu to me, I could never have captured one of the only men on earth to rival my skill without your help. So here, drink up, because you will never get out in time to save him...or should I say her?" The man cackled, slamming the door shut, hearing the unmistakable sliding of a lock into place.

Xiao sniffled, "no...Zhou Yu..." She watched as Lu Xun thought a moment, before taking a sip of the liquid. A moment after he closed the bottle he fell to the ground, caught by Zhao Yun. They watched in astonishment as Lu Xun shifted in the Shu general's arms, and the thing's that made him a woman shifted and things that made him a man returned.

They smiled, and Zhao Yun shook the young prodigy awake. Golden eyes flicked open and they stared upwards for a moment, before he sat up and stared down at himself, giving a smile of relief upon seeing himself normal again. "Thank the gods..."

Sun Ce got up then and started banging on the door with his tonfa. "Hey! Let us out! I'm hungry!" He cried, slamming the door harder. Zhao Yun got up and slammed his spear through one of the hinges, breaking it off. They could only hear silence from up above, and, as he pulled his spear out and slammed it into the other one, knocking that away, the silence ate at them.

"I think he left," Da Qiao sighed, smiling. Xiao Qiao gasped, hands fluttering to her lips.

"He's going to kill Zhou Yu!" The younger Qiao cried, and, grabbing onto a bar hanging on the ceiling she slammed her feet into the door, knocking it off, and causing her to fall to the ground. "We have to stop him and get the antidote to him right away!"

**The great hall**

Zhou Yu slammed his elbow into a man's nose, and almost getting maimed by a pike man. He grabbed the sword of the swords man whose neck he just broke, and slashed the enemy forces, cutting them down, only to be shot in the shoulder by a man who stood in the doorway, with a snakelike expression on his face. "Sima Yi!" He scowled through the pain he felt, snapping off the long arrow shaft so that it wouldn't get in his way.

Sima Yi dragged Xing Cai into view, holding her by here hair, the calm expression on the girl's face impressed Zhou Yu as he snarled at the Wei tactician. "Let go of her you snake!" He scowled.

Sima Yi smelt the girls hair, "But she's so beautiful! How can anyone want to let go of her?" He thought for a moment, then said, "But of course! I'll trade you for the girl, if I must." He shoved Xing Cai forward and she stumbled forward a few steps as Zhou Yu came forward, laying a hand on her shoulder as he approached Sima Yi.

"No Lord Zhou Yu!" Xing Cai cried, frantically trying to stop him. "Don't!" Zhou Yu smiled at her, before Sima Yi slammed him in the head, knocking him unconscious. "No!" Xing Cai cried, watching as the man was dragged away. "I have to find where they're going, then I must get the others! Wherever they are!"

**In the dungeons**

Zhou Yu woke up on an examination table of sorts, and without any covering except chains on his wrists and ankles. Sima Yi was currently looking over the strategist, bottle in hand. "I need a test subject for my newest potion. As you can see, this is what all the prisoners go through." He motioned to some extremely deformed people, most of which were dead. "Don't worry, this one is supposed to make your hair grow long, and will if I created it right, which I know I did." Zhou Yu clenched his mouth shut against the liquid, and Sima Yi sighed. "If you are going to be like that, I might just have to kill your friends, and your wife." He smirked as Zhou Yu's mouth reluctantly opened.

The effect was instantaneous, and his scalp tingled as the hair grew to halfway down his back. Sima Yi smirked again, "Perfect." He bent down over Zhou Yu's head to survey, receiving saliva in the face instead. The man drew back in anger, backhanding the Wu strategist hard in the face. "Damn wench!" He shoved another bottle down his throat, and when he withdrew, Zhou Yu spat blood up with horror.

"Oh, I like silence with my work, so I weakened your voice box just a bit, don't worry, it will strengthen with time." In return the man received blood in the face. "Damn you!" Sima Yi stroked the wound that the tiger had given him. A moment later, he smiled, and returned to his table. Then he shoved the entire bottle of a purple goo down Zhou Yu's throat. "We'll see how long you can move now. Feel the numbing pain? Good, this is a temporary, as are all the rest except for the hair. Don't worry, you'll see you're precious Sun Ce again, if you behave."

Zhou Yu couldn't do anything. None of his voluntary muscles worked, it was as if he was paralyzed everywhere and he could do nothing about it. _Dammit...what is the time!_

"Yes, I know how you feel about him. Ever since the poison your feeling's for this man have grown. That is because the potion will become permanent in a few hours time, and then, I shall keep you by my bed, as my own, personal, amusement." Sima Yi snapped the chains off. "See you in a few hours, love." If Zhou Yu could, he would have killed the man a thousand times. But he couldn't even muster a glare with the poisons restricting him.

It was hopeless...no one knew that this place even existed, let alone knew where it was, way down below the fifth cell. He was going to be a female and Sima Yi's slave, forever...

**Jian Ye**

The Sun family crowded around Sun Jian, Lady Wu stared at her husband, as he laced his fingers into her's, giving the famous smile that all their children possessed. Sun Shang Xiang and Sun Quan smiled, glad to see that their father was awake and smiling.

Gan Ning and Lu Meng were sparring, and Ling Tong joined them, and possibly would have killed Gan Ning if Lu Meng wasn't there. No one messed with the surly warrior when his pupil and two friend's were still missing.

The Shu warriors were all left wandering around the castle, some, like Zhang Fei and Guan Ping had already gotten lost, and a search party had been formed to search for them. "I say they went that way, Zhang Fei probably led my son to the nearest wine cellar." Guan Yu said, stroking his beard. This caused Huang Zhong and Jian Wei to retort. Pang Tong raised an eyebrow.

"Has anyone noticed, that _we _have no idea where WE are?" Everyone blinked and looked around the small room they were in. Jiang Wei blinked, reading a paper on the side of the desk.

"I think we're in Zhou Yu's office." The young man said, looking in a drawer and pulling out a picture 'to Yuie bear, from Xiao Qiao.' It was a pretty little picture of the castle with a little note that said: 'Da helped a little.' he noticed that at the foot of the castle were two people that were hugging. He smiled, returning it to its rightful place. "Definitely Lord Zhou Yu's office."

Pang Tong sighed, and they retreated the room, entering Zhou Yu's sleeping quarter's by mistake. "How the hell to you just get to a hall way!" He opened another door and landed in a library. Huang Zhong opened a door and landed in Xiao Qiao's chambers. And ten door's later, they were looking at the stars at the top of the castle.

"We're never finding them, are we?" Jiang Wei groaned. Pang Tong stared at the sky. "Lord Pang Tong?"

"Zhou Yu's star...it's unusually dull tonight," He murmured, "I wonder what's going on over there , where they are."

"Something horrible could be happening right now," Guan Yu said, "I hope they all make it back in one piece and still living."

**He Fei castle dungeons**

"God dammit!" Sun Ce shouted, slamming his fist into a wall. "We've hardly got any time left! It's almost midnight!"

Zhou Yu heard the yell in his half dazed state. Mustering all the strength he had in his whole body, he shouted. "Fifth cell!" He choked on his blood as he shouted, and it wasn't probably not near enough for them to hear.

Xing Cai turned her eyes to the sound, and a moment later, they were staring at a near helpless Zhou Yu. "Thank god, we found him!" Lu Xun sighed, coming forward with the antidote. All of a sudden the gong went off, and everyone froze.

The gong announcing the arrival of a new day was ringing in their ears.

**TBC...**

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Let's see what happen's shall we? Anyway, thankyou all so much, for everything! The reviews make me so happy! Seriously! Thank you so much! Till next time, 'ta! **


	13. The finale

**Dancing With The Blossoms**

**Its taken a long time, its been a long road, but finally, here it is: The final chapter! My first multi chapter completed work! At the bottom are some summaries for you to choose as to what I should do next. I was going to make a sequel but decided to just have an epilogue at the end of this chapter instead. Thank-you all for your support over all this time! I am truly grateful!**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone's heart stalled and for a moment, only the faint ringing of the gong was heard before Lu Xun leapt into action, shoving the entire contents of the bottle down Zhou Yu's throat. The warriors stared at Zhou Yu, waiting, _hoping_ that it would work. Then, right before the final ring of the gong, Zhou Yu lapsed into unconsciousness and changed.

Sun Ce and Zhao Yun shattered the locks binding the strategist to the table, and Zhou Yu crumpled into Xiao Qiao's arms, knocking the small girl to the ground. Xiao Qiao wrapped her arms around him and smiled, resting her head against her husband's neck.

Sun Ce watched them a moment smiling his ever famous smile, then he took a hold of his tiger skin and unwrapped it from his own waist, and tied it around his sworn brother's instead. Then he hugged Da. The elder Qiao looked up at her husband and smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Looks like everything is going to be fine Da," Sun Ce sighed.

The elder Qiao nodded, "Yes lord Sun Ce, it does."

Lu Xun sighed with relief, content to be back in his normal body again. "Now all me must do is return to Jiang Dong safely." Sun Ce smiled at him, and then everyone else in the room.

"Alright then, what're we waiting for? Lets go home!"

"Not as long as breath still enters my body!" A sinister voice snarled from the doorway above them. "You've saved your precious strategists, but, can you save yourselves?" Sima Yi turned his head and shouted over his shoulder, "Guards! We have intruders!" Sun Ce leapt forward, kneeing Sima Yi in the gut, knocking the unprepared man backwards, a kick to the face knocked the purple robed man out of the dungeon and into the hallway. Sun Ce grabbed the man's robe and lifted him off the ground, throwing open an empty cell door, he tossed him down into the inky darkness.

"You ass! Don't ever approach my fammily or my friends again!" He shouted, "And news flash buddy, your clothes look like you took them from a brothel girl!" He slammed the door shut in an enraged Sima Yi's face, and Xing Cai let the iron bar drop. Sun Ce looked at her in mild astonishment.

Xing Cai locked her brown eyes on his hazel ones, "We don't want him escaping anytime soon," she explained, and Sun Ce smirked.

Zhao Yun hefted his spear up just before two dozen guards appeared on both sides of the hallway, boxing the group in. Zhao Yun protectively stepped in front of Xing Cai as a spear head shot up near his throat. Lu Xun, who had been holding the still unconscious Zhou Yu looked around wildly, breath hitched in his throat from the strain of dragging his superior up the stairs.

"Drop your weapons!" A sergeant shouted painfully close to Lu Xun's ear. The seven warriors looked at each other and regretfully let the weapons clatter to the ground. However, just as Xing Cai had unstrapped her shield and dropped it to the ground, a new voice was heard.

"Thats enough!" Zhang He walked forward, tiredly, his long black hair moving almost sluggishly behind him. One could see the weariness in the purple clad general's eyes, and he brushed his bangs out of his eyes in a slightly irritated way. "How dare you try to abduct my guests! Go about your duty men, and leave them in peace."

"B-but Lord Sima Yi called and said they were intruders!" The sergeant stammered. "My Lord."

Zhang He scoffed, "Sima Yi is a fool and I have no time for his foolish claims." The sergeant looked doubtfully at the ragtag group in front of him. One of them was unconscious and clad only in a tiger skin. The man was handsome, but he had a gash on his face that looked like it was made from a tiger, and his right shoulder area was all bruised.

"Y-yes my lord..." The man bowed and the guards left back upstairs.

Zhang He waited until he was sure no one was left, then he sighed wearily. "Come, I'll have baths drawn for all of you and get some fresh clothes and supplies." He stopped, hearing a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sima Yi's. "The prisoners are fussing, I shall have to tell the prison guard to deal with them."

Sun Ce smirked, took his sworn brother from Lu Xun, and followed Zhang He accompanied by the others. Lu Xun couldn't help but ask. "Why do you help us?" Zhang He stopped walking and turned to face the young man. He put a hand to the bows chin, raising his head, Zhang He swooped down and grazed his lips against the young strategist before he could pull away.

"That is the only answer I can give young man." Zhang He turned, leaving a shocked group behind him. Xing Cai stopped beside him and put a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

"It's okay, right?" She searched his golden eyes for any sign of hurt, "You are not injured by that are you?" Lu Xun shook his head and put his hand on her's.

"Of course not. That man is always surprising." Xing Cai smiled, and dropped her hand, and the two walked side by side, following the group.

**Early morning, outside He Fei front gates**

Zhang He held the reins of Lu Xun's horse as the young man mounted. Zhou Yu, who had awoken, though control of his limbs was still quite shaky, nudged the black steed, coming next to the Wei general. "We cannot thank-you enough Zhang He, how can we ever repay you?"

Zhang He smiled, "you never killed me when you had the chance Zhou Yu, and for that I owe you my life." Zhou Yu arched a delicate eyebrow, but nodded none the less.

"I am almost certain that you would have done the same for any of us." The strategist said, turning his steed toward the road.

Zhang He looked up at the man, "I would take the side roads most of the journey, until about your fourth day. That should give you time to pass the army. I have given you more than enough supplies to arrive at Jiang Dong, and I hope that you have a safe journey." The group took off, and Zhang He watched them until they passed out of sight. "Passion does indeed burn in the fiery eyes of Wu..."

_Over the trip home, Lu Xun and Xing Cai grew to know something that Zhao Yun and Zhou Yu classified as young love. Zhao Yun had become somewhat like an older brother to Xiao Qiao, and Zhou Yu and Sun Ce finally started acting like real brothers, to the point where Zhou Yu finally stopped calling Sun Ce 'My Lord' and referred to him as 'Ce.'_

**Three Weeks later, Jian Ye garden**

A group of seven generals sat beneath the blooming peach trees, enjoying the evening breeze. A melodious tune flowed from a reed flute in the hands of a handsome strategist, who was watching the perfect dancing of three young women. Zhao Yun, Sun Ce, and Lu Xun sat beneath the trees, watching the picturesque scene. Sun Ce watched his wife, and Zhao Yun watched Xing Cai, Lu Xun, who had been reading a book, had laid it aside, and was watching the young Shu officer as well.

Xing Cai noticed the young man's looks and smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him up. "Dance with me Lu Xun, please?" He couldn't refuse, and soon, the whole group was up, dancing with each other to the rhythm of the flute.

The breeze picked up, and the flute stalled for a split second before continuing the melody. For Zhou Yu had just witnessed a scene which undoubtedly would be remembered for the rest of his life. Something history never would know, something he called...

_Dancing With The Blossoms_

**Epilogue**

**Bai Di Castle**

A cloaked man on a black stallion galloped up the hill, stopping in front of the south gates. The wind howled and blew the cloak in all different directions, but the man kept the hood over his head to stay dry from the rain.

"Who goes there?" A voice shouted down, almost downed out by a crash of thunder. The man peered up, golden eyes shining.

"I seek audience with Lady Xing Cai," The man shouted up to the gate captain. "It is of the utmost importance."

The man at the tower disappeared, and a small peek hole on the side of the gate opened a few moments later. "Who are you?" All the man could see was a smile, everything else was hidden.

"An old friend." The gate captain shook his head. "We cannot let you through, we are in the middle of battle, we cannot let you through. I don't know who you are or how you got by the Wu forces, but letting you enter is completely out of the question."

"I have valuable information for her, and unless you want to explain why you refused to let me in, I suggest you open this gate." The gate captain faltered, and gate opened a few moment later enough to let him enter unmounted.

"I need to take your weapons." The cloaked man withdrew two daggers from his belt and a quiver of arrows and a bow with the other, then he dropped two sheathed sabers to the ground and followed a servant to Lady Cai's quarters. He knocked twice, and a minute later, Xing Cai, still beautiful, but there was a stronger beauty now, and her eyes told that she had felt pain and loss and suffering and still stood strong and tall with the pride of Shu.

"Yes? May I help you?" She asked suspiciously, gripping the dagger in her sash. The man bowed to her, and flipped back his hood, revealing that he was indeed Lu Xun, the strategist who had so long ago caught her young heart with innocent love. Xing Cai's eyes narrowed. "What do you want here?"

Lu Xun bowed again, his handsome face unreadable as he faced her again. "I have a wish for Lady Xing Cai, and I bring word. The rest of our group has died, and now there are only two left, I have a wish before the final battle tomorrow, that you do not die."

Xing Cai frowned, "I will be happy to die for my people if that is to be my fate. I shall protect Shu like my father and Lord Zhao Yun did before me. I have a wish for Lu Xun, "Wu and Shu are now enemies, the alliance ended, and yet our friendship did not break. I hope that we can still be friends, even if one of us dies."

Lu Xun bowed his head. "Neither of us will die tomorrow." Xing Cai shook her head.

"No one of us will." On that note, she stepped aside, allowing him to enter. She poured him a cup of tea, and then one for herself. "Lord Zhao Yun died in Yi Ling, that was the last time our group saw each other, at that time four of us were dead."

Lu Xun looked up at her, "Sun Ce died under a mystics curse, and Da Qiao threw herself into the Jiang Dong. Zhou Yu met his death with a poison arrow, or perhaps it was sorrow...no one has yet figured that out. All we know is Xiao Qiao died of illness later that same year."

Xing Cai took a drink of tea, "it was fun, that adventure." Lu Xun nodded.

"But it will not be remembered in history. Something like that would curse future generations."

"And Sima Yi's family." Xing Cai smiled.

"Yes." Lu Xun nodded, "Xing Cai, I hope you have no regrets in life or in death. May you live long, despite what you say."

Xing Cai nodded, "Same to you, Lord Lu Xun."

Lu xun stood, "Come, let us dance in the garden one last time." Xing Cai took his outstretched hand.

"Yes, lets." They danced in the garden of Bai Di castle, forgetting everything but that night in the garden dancing to a single flute and the wind.

**There you have it. That's the end. I hope you like it and it isn't to horrible an ending...now that I look back, I think I'm going to miss this story a little, It was a load of fun. Someday I might go and re-do the first few chapters...unless I'm going to be lazy. Anyway, I have a few summaries for you. Please pick your favorite as a story for me to do next. Thank-you.**

_The Wu officers are training in camp, what havoc will these officers in training reek before they become as good as we know them to be? Based loosely off of Mulan. Pairings are: Sun Ce/Zhou Yu, Gan Ning/ Shang Xiang, Da Qiao/Lu Xun, and Xiao Qiao/Ling Tong (or maybe Lu Meng, I havent decided yet...)_

_Zhou Yu and Sun Ce have been together for most of their lives. But when Sun Ce dies, Zhou Yu is distraught. Then, China is taken over by Dong Zhou and only a few officers can save it, and their leader must be Sun Ce. Zuo Ci sends Zhou Yu into the future to find Sun Ce's reincarnation. Pairings: Zhou Yu/Sun Ce, Da Qiao/Lu Xun, Xiao Qiao/Lu Meng etc... AU_

_A young Zhou Yu is tortured by a psychotic uncle, who cuts off his tongue and then shoves him into a river, unconscious. He is rescued and brought to a town of lepers, where he learns the meaning of life and being human. No oc pairings if I can help it. AU_

_During a trip along the shore, a storm hits. Sun Ce, Gan Ning and Lu Meng are safe, but Zhou Yu is lost at sea and assumed dead. Seven years later, who is this foreign man from Japan who looks just like them but knows none of them? Pairings: (whatever you prefer)_

**And thats all I can think of...but whatever is most popular will be done, and if I'm in the mood I can try two at once...but updates might take a little longer when school starts...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed DOB, and I really appreciate you taking the time to read this. Oh, and I need a beta, so if anyone who has enough free time would like too, Then please let me no, otherwise I shall continue to beat the stories out regardless of horrible grammar or not (I'm only 16 you know...)**

**END (I almost put TBC...)**


End file.
